Sword Art Online: Venerable Eagle
by azteceagle
Summary: Christopher, along with the clearing party are now at a quarter of the floating castle, and this time, the real fight begins... Defining actions will lead to a new road: Retaliation... But could that new road lead to the real exit? The true answer? [Sword Art Online: Silver eyes] SEQUEL. *SAO characters cameo/mentions*. Action/Adventure. Updating every 4 days.
1. Prologue

**Author´s note:**

Hey guys, back again. First off, i would like to apologize for the complete publish of my first fanfic. I didnt know about the customs of this page, so, sorry... But I´m learning, so here´s the sequel. Hope you like it!

And in case you want to read the previous work, here´s the link:

/s/10323756/1/Sword-Art-Online-Silver-Eyes

Enjoy!

* * *

"**Wars come and go, but my soldiers stay eternal"**

-Tupac

* * *

**Prologue**

**Confinement.**

The most accurate word I could use ot describe it.

The death game; SAO, this virtual platform, was supposed to be the world's first ever VRMMORPG where you could actually live and play your character instead of seeing him run around on some random, old fashioned flat screen. Supposed to be.

But on that day, the very day every single one of the slightly more than 6,000 remaining players trapped inside has engraved in their memories; this fantasy world came to an end. What was reborn was a death trap.

Fighting for your life. That was the main focus on the majority of the players inside. But aside from that, for me, it also had something else; something people might not think of, but it meant living that impossible fantasy life that couldn't be realized in the real world; and I understood it right away.

This was something that grew and mesmerized me. The very factor that could mean our deaths was also... a factor that could make me feel spirited.

It's not that I didn't care about what was happening in the real world or seeing death face-to-face; no, I thought about the real world every day; family and friends. They were probably counting on me, so I just couldn't let them down.

There was just a simple reason; I like taking the opportunities that life gives me, and this was just another one of them; one that I would fulfill and try to enjoy, even with these deadly rules…


	2. Chapter 1: Start

**Chapter 1**

**Start.**

February 23, 2023.

Error after error, we traversed the twenty-fifth floor. Now finally at a quarter of the floating castle, we were met with a treacherous floor. Four players have perished in a matter of days; heading towards new towns wasn't this dangerous since the start of the game; and now with a complex and extreme terrain, traps were everywhere.

False trails thru out the roads leading to instant death, poisonous swamp filled with terrible monsters and such stories were all being handed down. Never before had we faced such threats, and now, the death probability had risen twofold.

Us lucky one that got past those dangers and activated new towns were exhausted. The feeling of a short break came every time we set off to reach the dungeon leading to the next floor; but with the time limit were on and the increasing casualties taken, it seemed impossible.

Today, the whole clearing group came up here to help out in the searching process. Rarely happening, it was said that we would have to mass the greatest force yet to get thru the floor. The search, obviously, was to find the boss room as quickly as possible; and the circumstances really called for it.

A while back, three scouts were killed in an early attempt to gain information about the floor. As information was scarce, they were our only hope of finding out more about the area. But indiscriminately, they were taken out by a superbly strong labyrinth boss; this being accounted for by the sole survivor, one of the four members of the recon squad. Like always, many stories surfaced, exaggerations were common; however, the truth would always surface sooner or later.

Everyone was daunted; even I had a feeling of discomfort as we heard those stories. Aside from the fact that more lives were lost, it was also so surprising that they found the labyrinth boss so early on; we had barely planned on starting to map out the dungeon today. With most of the floor covered, the only thing left was the colossal tower. But like always, things happen to change drastically, especially in this place we are trapped in.

And like that, and without further notice, we were then told to gather, as the entire ALS was mobilized.

[Repot to the twenty-fifth floor immediately. Bring enough supplies. Direct orders from the Commander]

Receiving the message, I hurried to teleport towards [Brunhild], the twenty-fifth floor´s main town. Almost noon, and as I finished teleporting, many other clearers were already gathered at the plaza. The news of the wipeout was rapidly spread out, especially to the solo players. Even they knew that we were left with no choice but to mass forces to take on the labyrinth boss in hopes of reaching the floor boss.

"Hey man, you ready to decimate the labyrinth boss!?"

Shaking me from behind, I turned to find Ray, already at the plaza.

"You´re here quite early, I'm surprised; it's not like you to be so punctual! I underestimated your bravery…"

"Yeah well, they don't call me the [Unfearing One] for nothing!"

Bursting into laughter, I almost fell back at the terrible self-proclaimed nickname my partner had made up for himself. With my hand on his shoulder, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling once more every time I turned to look at him. Although his heavy duty helmet didn't permit me seeing his facial expressions, it was obvious he was offended.

"Ahh… so the Un-Unfearing One huh? Nope, never heard of him…."

"Hey! Come on… it's the best I could come up with! …anybody who´s somebody needs a nickname… you're lucky, you have a pimp one, and everyone knows you're Silver E…"

"Heyy! Shhhh! …no one knows here but you! Just think what the command would do if they find out!"

Quickly alerting him to be quiet before anyone else heard, my hand rose and covered his already concealed mouth; shaking my head to let him know my discomfort, my eyes squinted, and even though they were unseen, I felt he knew my response.

"…Ohhh… right… but it's your fault anyway! …"

"It's a necessary condition for my…ahem, work, the work I have; besides; I don't need some silly name to represent me…"

"Necessary!? Ha! I know your true intentions! …."

A diminutive sweat droplet ran thru the side of my forehead. If were in the real world, it would be really obvious that I was nervous. But with another benefit that the game brings, that action could easily be hidden; and with my visor, it was almost impossible to see my reactions.

"Yeah! Krakov told me everything! … but don't worry, your secret is safe with me…"

_That little! … Wait! How much does he really know!?_

"Fine with me… just… keep it to yourself, please…"

"You got it! Anyways…. Look over there! She's also here! The [Flash]!"

"Huh?! …Oh, yeah…the only constant female player on the front…"

Looking at the contrary side of the plaza, a radiant glow was found. A young girl with exceptional good looks was at on a stone bench. Basically the only female to be in every boss fight; not only known thru out by every player, she was also very skilled with her rapier. Possibly even making it into the top ten strongest clearers, it was her light-fast moves that earned her her nickname and position on the front.

"Dude! She's sooo beautiful… you think that…"

"Nope! I wouldn't get too carried away if I were you. Just imagine how many have tried and failed hard; and besides, I think she's taken! …."

Pointing at the scene once again, a new figure had appeared. Dressed in black and equipped with simple gear, a young boy sat down near the girl. Long black hair and feminine facial features, at simple view he seemed like a weak player. Yet I wasn't fooled, as I had witnessed, like mostly everyone here, the power of his skills. If hiding his potential wasn't strange enough; I also felt he had way more things hidden. But with a burst coming from my side, my concentrative questioning was broken.

"No! Why!? It's not fair! …First you and now them! What's this world coming to!? Even your sorry butt has someone…while I'm alone like a dog! …I mean, that's not even a man for her! …"

"…I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that… And besides, do you even know who that kid is!?"

"Some punk that thinks he owns everything! …who does he think he is!? Stealing the prettiest girl around…she was mine, I saw her first…"

"Ha! Please… first, women aren't belongings to be kept, I mean, she's probably having a bad time herself fending off guys like you… second, it's really hard to find someone to be with in this world, less than a third of us are female, so most of us will have to bear that truth… and third, why are we making such a fuss about this?! "

"Girls! What's more important than that!? Well… like you have your own already, you don't have to worry! ... But we mortals have to scavenge around… "

"Hey, chill man… anyways, you wouldn't stand a chance; you haven't even shown your face and you want to compete with that? He's like the second strongest player around, only after that white haired guy! They call him the black, black….something, but I like to call him [Blackhawk]. So yeah, it'll be impossible to get around… now relax!"

"…I…F-fine, you win! But next time, don't kill my dreams again…"

With a droopy stance, it was obvious I had put his hopes down. Taking him by the shoulder, I tried to change the subject to ease his discomfort.

"Sure thing… now let's report in. I think I saw the Major around here somewhere…"

Sill disappointed from my lecture, he took my advice and didn't turn around again. And now with our discussion over, it was time to get down to business. Looking around the plaza once more, we spotted a tall robust player. Sporting a green cape, it was easy identifying his presence.

Trotting towards the other side of the plaza, we were met with a firm yet familiar face; Major of the ALS and the highest ranked member present at the time in the square: [Kobatz].

As one of the strongest players in the ALS, Kobatz was a bulky man, maybe around his early thirties. It wasn't rare to find players his age, but it was when it came to discipline. Standing firm with his arms crossed, looking imposing, we arrived to his side. As very adherent person, we didn't haste to announce ourselves.

"Reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease; well, we at least have the presence of a Captain here. Tell me; were you the only ones sent here?"

"No sir, my squad is on its way. My comrade´s squad is also preparing to head over… Sir? Weren't you informed?"

"I was told reinforcements would come, nothing more; as I was already on this floor"

"Sir, you mean to say that you're the only survivor of the recon team!?"

"That is correct. I was sent to lead the expeditionary group, but we were played a foul hand!"

Seeing his apparent mix of anger and desperation, we didn't ask any longer. Known for his reservedness and easy to-get temperament, we kept quiet. Standing without saying a single word, the awkward moment was put to rest when he spoke up once more.

"The commander is here. Regroup with your teams and report as soon as they're here!"

"Right!"

Leaving us, Kobatz then headed towards the teleport gate as his team arrived; the personal guard of the commander and the elite members of the ALS led by none other than Kibaou. All sporting at least one piece of green equipment, they were always at the front of the ALS. Always with an imposing aura, they were regarded as the lead team, and some even going to the extreme as to consider Kibaou as the leader of the clearers.

Inspecting the barely seen elite party, we waited for our comrades to arrive. But not long enough; the teleport gate began working at an impressive rate, materializing players with rapid flashes of light. Those that came in quickly ran towards their assigned groups and assembled their parties. And soon, the mid-sized clearing party was fully assembled, as we were impatient to begin the voyage.

* * *

"Ray! Switch!"

Rapidly yelling out, I jumped away from the danger zone, as my wingman jumped in. Speedily dealing a critical hit, he too pulled back as I ordered the rest to switch in.

"Now, Kato! Switch!"

Taking action and raining blows, we all got a couple of hits at the monster. The eight meter tall, burnt skinned goliath with twin heads was not only armed with its size, it also wielded two heavy chains linked to its wrists; as big as their master, they didn't show the same lag like their wielder, as they had amazing speed for their size. But not ceding to the power of our foe, we took it head on; the [Two-Headed Giant].

Superbly strong and hard to hit, the massive labyrinth boss was giving us a run for our money, as it seemed that even the terrain augmented its strength. Adding to this was the feeling that his two heads gave it twice the ability to predict our moves, as we were fighting even harder by the minute. The inside of the labyrinth was also huge, with barely enough space to orderly fight. With the adversity on us, it was now obvious why we chose to bring in the whole clearing party.

* * *

Losing two men, we managed to take its attacks but partially failed to deliver a victorious blow in the past two hours. Now tired and worn down by its stamina, we were decreasing our performance, but as our condition began to worsen, the commander of the ALS forced us back onto our limits.

Holding his weapon high in the air, he ordered most of the maneuvers. In his commanding pose, he somehow resembled our first clearing leader; yet he lacked the charm that the other had. But with the task at hand, he was probably the only that was brave enough to take that place.

"Common! Keep fighting! It's either him or us! If we don't make it out, then we would've failed our task! …Now get up and keep fighting!"

Arrogant as ever, yet with the motivational and commanding orders, many members regained their will and started to animate their men as well. It was as if his orders were more feared than the boss we were facing; and with that, we were again pulled from annihilation by his undying and greedy fighting spirit. And like magic, we were dragged into the offensive.

Clank!

Loud ringing noises and sparkling lights covered the tank groups as we immediately began our attacks.

Slash!

Hit after hit, blow after blow, were now had the upper hand. And even though we had endured the two hour long carnage, we were now so close that we all began to fight with even more force.

"It's almost down! Just a little more and were done!"

"Squad three, fall back and help out the rest!"

"Retreat! …Squad two, take our place!"

"Squad four and five! Take front place and hold the line! …The rest be on standby with the others! Don't let the line draw back by even an inch!"

Swish!

The shattering noise of a player was amplified by the terrain, being able to be heard thru out the entire dungeon. Furious roars came after, as even more players rushed in to take revenge. But it was no time to retaliate recklessly, and even less to mourn for another casualty. The moment someone heedlessly takes an action like that, the same time they would also meet their demise. And with nothing more to do, that same grief would have to be channeled and become strength to keep fighting.

Roaaaaaar!

Letting out its loudest bawl, one of its twin chains adjusted its trajectory and rained down towards us. With no time to run, I speedily ordered a defensive posture.

"Maneuver three!"

Bash!

Our weapons taking the most damage, we engaged a defensive maneuver with the collective cover our steel. Consisting of grouping up with the closest partner, we held out our weapons in defensive positions and hoped that the combined force would be enough to secure our safety.

Pushed back a few meters, we barely resisted the attack; but as planned, our move proved worthy, as we once again took to action helped out by the rest.

"It's HP is now reaching the red zone! Push harder!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Blades shining everywhere, everyone had now recovered, and the final assault began. The different attack groups took their hits, and without allowing it more moment, switched with the ones waiting.

Crank!

"Ahhhh!"

Shaking off the new threats, the giant threw its last attack, but not without taking yet another life with him. The shattering once again rang in our ears, as countless particles flew across the battlefield.

"Do it now! …Give it all you´ve got!"

And with its last brutal action, the boss was finally put down. The last blades shining and hitting their target directly, the giant body disintegrated into nothing. Sparkling particles soared one last time, as the space was promptly lit up.

Crash!

Not even waiting for the victory confirmation, dozens of players all fell to the hard ground at the same time, pulled by their own fatigue. Seconds later, the congratulations sign swayed up ahead.

Three hours later and five lives lost, the battle was over.

Wanting to somehow let out the anger still inside, it was futile, as I was to worn-out to even move my hands. But futile as it was, their deaths would once again not be in vain; and even though it wasn't enough, we had defeated the strongest foe yet.

_This was just the guardian! Barely the start! …I just can't imagine how the real one will be…_


	3. Chapter 2: Cognitions

**Chapter 2**

**Cognitions.**

"Disgrace! You are unworthy of my teachings… get out of my sight!"

"Please sensei! I beg of you!"

"Look at you! …You can't even help yourself and you're trying to help others! …No! …You do it for your own benefit!"

"…No…"

"Yes! …And you know it's the truth! …You can't even save them!

_You can't save them!_

_You can't save them!_

Bash!

The tall figure standing before me disappeared; coming out of nowhere, and although it was just a shadow, I could still recognize it. Harsh words coming from the apparition, even before I had more time to talk, it vanished. Bewildered by its sudden words, all I could do was stand; stand on nothing, as nothing surrounded me. What was left was a moment of total darkness.

But soon after, smoke rose up as it began to materialize. A small light source came from it as it assembled into another shadow. Camouflaging with the darkness around, it was impossible to recognize. Too far away to see who it was, the question slipped out of my mouth.

"…Who? …are you?"

"How could you!? …"

Even more confused at its express response, all I could do was to ask once more.

"…W-what? ..."

"Leaving you family in a crucial moment, how could you!?"

"…I...didn't…I…I´m sor…"

"So deplorable… I can't stand seeing you… you're a disgrace! …"

"No…I…"

Bash!

Once again repeating the same act, the figure disappeared. A dark void embracing me in a blanket of loneliness, blood rushed to my feet. The long-forgotten feeling began creeping up inside of me, but before it could take me whole, a dim light appeared; it was another form. Looking at it for a moment, the one that took its place was… different; it was a female.

Silence taking over, not a single sound was heard. With only the shadow shaking its head, I couldn't do anything but to keep standing without a single movement. But not long after, the figure spoke; its shadowy appearance beginning to fly off, it said its only words.

"…You…..Disgraceee…."

"…I…No! ...why!? …"

Yelling out, I ran towards the dissolving figure, but before I could touch it, it vanished.

Bash!

Light. Contrasting with the previous manifestations, this one had no more shadow figures. With a familiar feeling to it, I had been teleported once more, but this time into a semi-dark room. Brighter than the previous, I struggled to adjust. Blurry at first, I managed to get a glimpse at my surroundings. My eyes searching around, I was finally met with four figures, four persons; two adult men and two small youngsters.

It was then that I immediately knew what was going on.

_NO! …..WAKE UP, I HAVE TO WAKE! …WAKE UP!_

Futilely trying to somehow escape from the scene, it was impossible. Knowing it was a dream, somehow had to escape. Trying my hardest, to concentrate, I was interrupted by a furious yell.

"TALK!"

"…"

Thump!

The gun smacking his head, the young boy tied up wouldn't talk. Blood flowing from his forehead, he looked like he wouldn't speak no matter what. Eyes filled not with anger or fear, but rather with emptiness, he smiled to the other next to him.

Another boy next to him also tied and mouth covered, watched the scene; eyes swollen and red from crying, he was trying in vain to escape from his captors but stopped when he saw the other´s reaction. Staring at each other for a few seconds, the second youngster tried to reach out frantically towards his wounded friend while muffled sounds came from his tied-up mouth, but his actions came at a heavy price, as they were soon met with a tip of a boot; as one of the men slammed his to the ground. And with the previous action, the gun-wielding man asked once more.

"One last time; WHERE IS IT!?"

"…"

Eyes now facing the ground, they had an aura of hopelessness and despair. Yet on his lips were a small and slight mischievous smile. And with not even a single drop of fear could be felt from his aura, he stood still.

"I will count to three… tell me...and you will live…."

"One"

The gun was cocked back.

Running towards the weapon in hopes of stopping a tragedy, my hand phased thru; it was obvious now, I was just a ghost. A bystander in my own dream. And like if my voice was ripped out of me, I tried but failed to scream out.

"Two!"

The hammer was pulled back slowly. The eyes of a killer burned deeply inside the man's sockets. Futilely trying once more to stop him, all I could do was watch. Not being able to do something, I dropped to the ground and turned the other way, trying to shield myself from the scene.

_No! …Nooo! Please!_

BANG!

* * *

"Noooooooooooo! ….."

Heart pounding so rapid, it felt it would burst out of my chest; heavily sweating and gasping for air, I woke up. Eyes rapidly searching around and my body slightly shaking, I finally brought myself back.

Sitting up on the small bed, I gasped for air, trying to steady myself.

_Ok…Ok, Calm…Calm…_

* * *

The horrid event somewhat still vivid, but with the strange apparitions having more effect, I couldn't suppress the need to rethink the nightmare I woke from. With my mind trying hard to exclude the final stage, I vaguely remembered the first ones.

_Sensei? …What was he doing in my dream? …And better yet, who were the others and what were they talking about!?_

"That… wasn't him…."

Whispering, I persuaded myself that it was just a fabrication of my mind. But the cold, dark place I was standing in my dream was still vivid. And even more were the strange figures that were castigating me.

_Creations of my mind? … Or is that how they are reacting? ….to my situation right now!? Trapped inside a virtual world!?_

It had been so long since I had another nightmare like this since the start of the death game; yet each time, I would profoundly begin thinking about my family and loved ones. I hoped for their wellbeing daily, but times like these, I would for some reason begin doubting their welfare.

"….Sensei, I've failed you…"

"….Mom, Dad, Grandma… I've failed you too…."

"….I'm sorry… Anya… darling, I've failed you the most…"

Lamenting my current real-life state, I almost let out a tear. But despite all of my anterior failures and errors, I still had their support. I was certain that they would be there for me. the hope of that was what kept me running all this time.

Remembering that, I had to keep on fighting. I had to pay them back for all they had done for me.

_I can't let them down… _

The fear felt earlier now out of my system, I regained my former self and didn't hesitate to animate myself.

_This isn't even a challenge! ….For crying out loud! I've been thru worst…...Shiiit! I'm even married! …. It doesn't get worse than that!_

"…I will go back; like I said once, this WON'T stop me!"

Seeking to forget the nightmare I woke from, I smiled; in an attempt to store my cognitions.

With the self-discipline I inflicted on myself, I got up from my extremely short rest and checked my clock. Knowing that work would help lessen the hurt inside, I focused on it, from the very beginning and up until now.

_8:17 pm. Alright I've got some time….Seeing the bright side, that nightmare was able to wake me on time, or else I wouldn't be up right now!_

"Time for action!"

Having a few minutes to spare, I turned off the alarm and equipped my clothing and armor. Heading towards my men's INN rooms, I prepared to wake them, as it would be difficult for them to rise from the battle just a few hours ago. I was furious at the "generous" four hour rest they granted my team and I after the battle; but it was something, so I had to take it.

"Sorry, but orders are orders! …"

Turning the door knob, I didn't hesitate to wake my men.


	4. Chapter 3: Search

**Chapter 3**

**Search.**

It was still on. Late at night and on the verge of collapsing, we were forced to search for the currently missing boss room.

Eight hours have passed since the labyrinth boss battle; our men still exhausted from it, the on-going search and a poor nights rest; it was a recipe for disaster. It was a strange occurrence for everyone, as never before had we been forced to search so hard for a single spot on a map. But the commander kept encouraging our men with his foul yet effective orders. It was for some strange reason that everyone complied to the instructions given by the poor leadership. Not happy with the previous battle, it was as if the commander wanted to reach the boss room before everyone else.

_So is it like that!?_

And now thinking about it, to everyone it was no secret that two of the biggest clearing guilds had their share of problems between each other. Maybe this was the reason for our agony; a competition to see whose men endure the most. On one side it was our ALS, and on the other, the [Dragon Knights Brigade]. Opposing groups since the start, word has it that these problems began from the very beginning, in the first floor boss battle.

The commander of the ALS being Kibaou, and his reciprocal contrary: the leader of the DKB, a man named [Lind]. Both being described as arrogant and greedy players, it was probably no wonder they clashed since the beginning.

_Yup….. No question about it; it's like that…_

And now without doubt, and because of their personal fights, we were now in a contest to see who finds the boss room first.

_It's like an arms race! And we´re caught right in the middle..._

"Leader, come on! If we don't hurry, were gonna be in big trouble!"

"…Yeah, sorry. Guess I was daydreaming again"

Moving along the harsh terrain, we kept mapping out the unknown ground. Hard and uneasy, traversing thru the grounds was almost like hiking, as large rock formations often blocked the road. And on top of that, with every turn, more and more mobs seemed to roam the land.

* * *

Swish!

"Zero! Fall back! Token! Take his place!"

"Sir!"

"Formation V! Advance towards the right and watch the flank!"

Taking on the arrangement, we quickly adapted to the enemy's movements. Currently in a deplorable condition, we had endured many dangers along the way. And now, taking the head of the formation, I took the most of the hits of the two mobs, two [Rage Cyclops]. Tall, muscular monsters, they were unarmed but dealt heavy blows with their bare hands; as a result, we were taking backbreaking damage.

"…Sir! …I´m in red! Zero and Token are in red as well!"

"We don't have any more crystals!"

"Only four potions left!"

_Dammit! ...Think! Think! ... _

Desperately searching for a safe zone, we were pushed back several meters down a small hill. Taking the opportunity, we used our newly found momentum to briefly escape our doom. The cave-like surrounding were harsh and we hadn't seen a safe area in kilometers. However, with extreme luck and as if a miracle had happened, I spotted a safe zone twenty meters away. Not hesitating at the imminent danger and with a hoarse yet commanding tone, orders immediately came out of my mouth; to which my men responded rapidly.

"…Take the healing potions and head towards that safe zone! …Ray and Kato! Follow behind and protect them! …I´ll hold them off!"

"But Sir! …"

"…I said go Dammit!"

"….Fine!"

Knowing that they would join in when they were fully healed, I just had to delay the two monsters for a little while. But with every passing second, the algorithms that drive the monsters would update, making my job harder.

Clang!

A fierce blow was parried, but another soon followed. Hitting with great power, the creatures were complementing their weaknesses and switching with more and more precision. Even my AGI was almost inutile in the situation, as I felt that the lashes were zoning in closer each time they were executed.

Clank!

But with the remaining strength I had, I scarcely dodged them. It wasn't the same fighting with a team then to fight alone; I had plenty of experience on one-to-one battles, yet none with two adversaries. Parrying was all I could do, for the most part, as they would rain down hits one after the other, making it difficult to land one myself.

_It's just like that last time! But there aren't any trees to save me now! …. _

"But I´m not so helpless this time! …Now come and get it!"

Followed by my war cry, the figure lunged forward, as the first one moved in with killing intent; anticipating its sudden movement, my foot trailed with a bright light as I activated [Repel], a one-hit unarmed martial arts skill, and unleashed it onto the first mob´s chest, knocking it off balance; at the same time, I also activated [Vertical Arc], a two-hit combo, as I traced a "V" shape onto the second mob´s body.

The loud growl came too late, and now fully defeated with the culmination of hits ending with mine, the second mob burst into tiny pieces; but the first was far from done, as I only shook it off from me. With my uneasy stance, I tried to use once more my newly found martial arts skill, but failed to activate it, as the mob had already seen my intention. Gathering his fists, he burst forward an attack.

Bang!

Taking max damage, it impacted in the middle of my chest, sending me directly towards the ground. The combination of my light armor and my sword also hitting the ground was a clear sign of the extreme danger. With the force of the blow, my weapon had bounced far from me; my HP in red and my heart pounding fast; it was in that tiny moment that I suddenly thought about death. The giant sized fist gathering for the finishing blow, another loud growl rang in my ears. But from out of nowhere, another cry rang, as I felt a cold sensation passing fast by the side of my face.

Shluk!

A bladed-staff hitting its target sliced near my shoulder, with a piercing sound followed by a loud shattering impact soon after. Its trail still visible, its brightness was combined with the multiple polygons flying past. The mob that seconds ago was on the verge of ending me, was now defeated.

Overtaken by the heart-pounding surprise and joy, I didn't hesitate to fall on my back.

_THAT was too close! ….._

Lying for a short moment to regain my breath, I took the hand stretched out in front of me.

"Come on man! We´ve gotta head back and re-supply; we´ve taken heavy damage"

Appearing at the last second and saving my life was none other than Ray. His covert appearance came as a miracle, just in time to save my life. Accepting his help and standing once more, we prepared to teleport back, as it was too dangerous to go on foot towards the labyrinth exit.

"Right! Let's teleport back… How are the others?"

"Their HP is half-full; a while more and they'll be fine…"

"I´ll have to explain everything to the commander. He´ll be pissed! …But it's the only way… Alright, let's move out!"

* * *

12:15 am

No one in sight. [Carac]´s main plaza was empty, not even a single soul. The floors second biggest town was the closest to the labyrinth entrance. Stationing in the town nearest to the dungeon tower was a strategy well-known and played. But this time, the few rooms in Carac were now full with clearers and weren't enough to accommodate the large force, so majority of them ventured towards other towns.

However, as the two main guilds were now in a race to find the boss room, those few rooms must have been booked by them with advance. And also planning ahead, two bases were set up. And now as we ventured into town, effectively, only two apparent restaurants were the only buildings with lighting.

_But which one is the ALS base?_

Not wanting to start even more trouble with the other guild if we entered the wrong restaurant, we waited for moment. Not realizing that we were still standing in the middle of the gate and just as we were about to move out towards the closest restaurant, the teleport gate shined and six players begun materializing.

Zap!

The system prevention code activated, as we were repelled by purple lights from the fierce thrusts that the players made trying to push us by force.

"Move! You idiots are blocking the way!"

Without a word, we dispersed and got away from the gate.

A six man party began to move out of the gate; all equipped with distinct heavy armor and high-level artifacts, they also wore an even color: blue.

The distinct color of the "rival" guild, they were without doubt DKB members; and on top of that, there was a possibility that they might even be an elite party of their guild from the looks of their equipment.

"An excuse me would´ve been nice!"

With the unpleasant moment we just passed, Kato didn't hesitate to burst his discomfort.

Suddenly stopping, the six man party turned. Giving a short arrogant laugh, they stood few meters apart from us, as if trying to intimidate. One of their members unsheathed a sword, and soon enough was gaining closer to us. I knew this might start an unwanted confrontation; and soon enough, Kato stood as if he had intentions of starting that same fight. Rapidly approaching him, I lightly took him by the shoulder in order to stop him from making a scene.

"…K, back down. Remember …They can't do anything to us here; there's no need for a face-off!"

"…He took out his sword! …It's like they're asking for it!"

"That's precisely what they want! …But we´re not gonna give them that joy, now are we!?"

"…"

Backing down, I let go of my comrade and turned to face the inciters who were still seemingly trying to engage in a fight.

"DKB members! The name is Christopher, captain of the ALS and leader of this party…I apologize for the inconvenience …There is no need for an altercation…"

After a short silence, a deviling voice confronted my intent for a peaceful solution. The dark, sword-wielding figure stepping up, he unequipped his helmet and revealed his face. A cold stare coming from his eyes and a bone chilling aura came from him as he yelled out.

"Pitiful! An ALS member ordering us to back down! …Ha! I don't think so! …You ALS dogs must be taught a lesson!"

Unsheathing their weapons, the other members looked really prepared to pick a fight with us; but it was useless, as we were inside an inner area protected by the system. Holding off my men from doing the same, I tried once again to bargain with the other players.

"It´s useless! We´re in a safe zone, so you can't even scratch us! …I kindly advice that we both forget this incident and return to rest"

With another consecutive long silence, the air seemed to get heavier by the second. A battle brewing and threatening to spark in any moment, it was unclear how it would be solved. Gripping his weapon tighter as I recited, it was more than clear that he was angered by both my words and the obvious truth; the lead member of their group answered with rage.

"Not by chance! ….Now that you started this, I will end it!"

"…Look, I apologize for being in the way, but it's not worth it to fight over something so small…"

Also stepping up to confront the player, we were now at arm's reach, the perfect separation to begin a duel. Stopping at the same length, he stood and looked at me, as if analyzing.

"Ha! You pathetic little…Wait! …You wouldn't happen to be the one they call Silver Eyes now would you?!"

Staring at me hard, he approached even more; and with the sudden surprise, I couldn't find the words to fend back.

"…?"

_Wait! He knows who I am?_

"Oooh man! How I´ve been waiting for this! …THIS just got more interesting! …..I definitely can't let you go without a duel!"

A macabre laugh coming from his mouth, he readied his fingers to materialize his window; it was now evident that this situation was going to get real.

_A duel!? …Well if it's a duel he wants, a duel he will have!_

But before the mysterious angered player had the chance to open his window, the clanging noises familiar to our ears came to us. Stopping meters from the other aggressive members, a few figures stepped in and didn't hesitate to issue orders. And as the rest of the blue dressed men marched in, a large figure yelled out.

"… [Erebus]! Report to base immediately! And stop messing with such scumbags!"

Clearly a senior member of their guild, the enraged figure in front of me had no other option. Even more furious with the restriction upon him, he had no choice but to yield, and yet he still held out his weapon in anger; waving it at me, he said his final words.

"Argh! ...Next time we meet, you won't have the system to protect you! ….Move out!"

Ordering his men to refrain, they headed towards the closest restaurant; precisely the one we were going to enter a while back. Quickly barging out of sight, I Suspired out loud, as I felt great relief.

A bit molest form the altercation that happened, yet trying to keep a cool head after such a situation; I faced my men with a détente smile.

"We were going to face an encounter any way you look at it! ….But the good news is that we now know where the base is….Come on, let's report in"

Finally going in to report, we headed towards the second restaurant. Quickly forgetting the happenings of a few minutes ago, the small two story building came to closer view; its wooden finish made it look like a warm place to stay. Walking in, we were met with another squad and four other members, including Kobatz; all gathered in a single table, they were discussing in low voices.

"It's in the western area of the labyrinth!"

"Here is the map"

"The NPC we met tipped us about the boss; he said it was inferior to the labyrinth boss!"

Barely able to hear them, we scurried inside unnoticed.

_They found it!? Inferior? …It could only mean one thing: ….The boss room! But how!?_


	5. Chapter 4: End

**Chapter 4**

**End.**

…_This… is our end…. We´re going… to die here…._

Breathing out heavily, I was at lost as I tried once again to get up. My surroundings were quite blurry, as it felt like my mind was going at its limit.

…_No! …Must keep fighting! …_

Three hours into the battle, and I barely had control of my body. Three arduous days straight, and only three or four hours of sleep had dragged us to these conditions. The only thing keeping us going was the will to survive. And yet, it seemed that even that wasn't going to last.

_We can't take this much longer…. Where… are the reinforcements!? …_

* * *

6:00 am. February 24, 2023.

For many, the final battle began.

Getting unreliable information from an NPC, and the speculation of many others, command issued the order to mass only ALS members. Our guild basically making up a third of the whole clearing group; with a bit more that forty members, it was almost a full clearing raid party. And now, despite many efforts to dissuade command from such a precocious move, we were mobilized into the dark boss room. With the squad assigned to me being in the top four strongest of the ALS, we were a must, whether we liked it or not. But orders were orders and we had to comply; and yet, everything about the situation was too alarming to go unnoticed.

Creek!

Whoosh! Whoosh!

The fire lamps ignited one by one as we entered the large chamber, dimly lighting up the room. Carefully entering, everyone braced their weapons, readying for any sudden attack. It was the mood set by the chamber that forestalled us not to enter with swords blazing and war cries, but rather with caution. And despite our mute entrance, low clinging noises coming from metallic pieces bumping on each other and as the peculiar sound of blades being brandished slightly sounded, as we scurried inside. Dark and large, we gazed at the whole chamber, and with silence upon us, we didn't make any sound in order to hear the monster´s moves. But with the rising tension, low whispers of questioning resounded faintly as we moved in slowly into battle positions. With few wary movements, we were finally inside.

The undermined shape of the chamber made it easy for sound to be amplified. Yet with several seconds of wait, it was strange that it hadn't shown itself. Every passing second was an eternity; however, just as we lifted our guards, a faint sound of air flowing began to rise. Eyebrows rose with question, and as we looked around, we didn't expect what came next.

Bang!

Exploding with a tremendous force, it landed right in the center. Shockwaves burst in all directions, the room became dark again as some dust particles flooded the scene. Growling sounds coming from the center of the commotion, there was no clue about it; it was the boss.

Hit by a storm of debris, the visibility was low for a short moment; but it was soon dispersed, as we watched idle while it immediately stood, as if manifesting its power. With no doubt remaining about its power from its sheer size, it was clearly the boss; and with its rising, white letters signaled the obvious, its name: [Troban the Amok Ogre].

Five HP bars and partially armor covered body; it was the biggest boss we had faced. Its gargantuan mass would make it hard to do close-quarters combat, but we would somehow have to manage. Armed with a large crude-steel battle mace and covered in a thick, greenish-brown, scale-like skin; its dark eyes looked down at us from above with murderous aim, and with this action, it steadily raised its weapon, but not before its tremendous roar shook the entire room.

But not yielding to its threat, and with our own cries overshadowing its own, we rushed in from all sides. Forty figures with weapons high in the air; yells rang out, blocking the fear inside, as everyone moved in.

"Tank groups F and G! Move in! Squad B in support!"

"C, D and E …Attack!"

Orders being given, players merged with their respective group. My men and I were assigned C, so we also charged towards the front; with full throttle, we were almost the head of the group. And even so, like me, everyone knew that hesitation to beat the boss early on would be our downfall.

The best gear gathered and equipped; swords swinging and shields in optimal defensive posture, the fight finally began.

Boom!

Raining down a massive blow, its hammer didn't hesitate to work out a preemptive strike even before we reached it. And not long after, the already too familiar shattering noise rang out as the hammer was lifted. Widely unexpected, everyone froze for a second, witnessing the unmatched power of its weapon. The unfortunate lancer was reduced to nothing, as even his weapon was gone.

_One hit!? Shit! …..How…how the hell are we supposed to beat this thing!?_

"Spread out! Don't try to block its attack!"

Issuing commands, my company and I swooped in from the right, trying to go unnoticed to get a hit out. But with our sudden movements, it was stranger to the see the monster standing so unconcerned from our retaliation. However, it wasn't time to question, as we were already too close to strike it. And with the other teams doing the same, it wasn't long before our blades shined and hit their target.

Bash! Bash!

Like fireworks, beams came down, as everyone unleashed their combos and quickly retreated. Light trails shone; green, blue, red etc. More than forty weapons swayed in the wind, moved by the system itself. Thinking that the massive counterattack would be enough to take a chunk off its HP gauge, I looked up.

_What!? …Not even a scratch! ...Dammit!_

Its first gauge almost fully green like if nothing had happened, it soon became clear why it didn't act while our entire force bashed their most powerful attacks. Its skin almost impenetrable, combined with a superbly massive weapon, the task felt impossible.

Every single player gasped in disbelief from the near null damage we inflicted. We stupidly stood our ground for a moment, but soon many figures took action once more. Not even bothering to organize, they ran; as a massive shadow was cast upon them.

"Ahhhrg!"

Two squads raced in to attempt another raid, but the trap was already set.

"No! Turn back! …It's a trap!"

Bang!

Bursting into pieces, yet another two perished. And if that wasn't enough, four others were in red.

"Cover them! ….Everyone… Attack!"

Recklessly rushing in, no one had the slightest idea of how to beat it. But that didn't mean we should rush in. it would be useless to simply attack mindlessly, as that could cause even more casualties. And yet it seemed that they weren't thinking tactically; and it wasn't their fault, because every single battle up until now was just a "rush in and fight" scenario. But the game changed on this day; if we wanted victory, we would have to organize.

_We need a plan, and fast! ….…Think! ..._

With Kato at my side, and for a moment, we began to think about any possibility to beat it.

"Its weak spot! It has to have a weak spot! …We just need to find it!"

"But we need to figure out its attack patterns first!"

_Easier said than done!_

Clank!

Another player was hurled out, his HP in red. Our concentration broken by the attack, it was clear that not even our strongest tank group members had enough to effectively block the hits. The heavily-defended fencer thrown like a rag doll, his armor was barely enough to take the damage.

"Avoid its attacks at all costs!"

"Come on! Get back out there!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Once again, everyone rushed towards the beast. Fury within their eyes, they knew that they would once again deliver little to no damage. It was logical, but we had to do our best.

Switching out and turning back was the play. If we wanted to bring it down, we would have to use hit and run tactics and trace its patterns; with this, and all while avoiding its crushing steel, we would have to look hard for its Achilles' heel.

Woosh!

Barely dodging the horizontal attack, we all ran back. Our HP still in green, with some of it nicked off by the aftershock of every blow we managed to avoid. But not that many were so lucky, as many already had theirs in the red zone. The possibilities looking bleak, the tables hadn't turned in our favor.

Everyone beginning to breathe out heavily, our momentum had decreased. The minutes passing slowly and without finding out a way to defeat it, frustration began to rise. And with this, mistakes were bound to happen.

Crash!

Heavy armor hitting the floor, a player fell. The bulky armor getting in the way whenever tank group members ran. But it wasn't the armor this time; the player was shaking violently, with the nervousness taking over him. Trembling as he struggled to stand, he once again fell, as it was useless. His tiresome face said it all; he was giving up.

"Get out of there! …Hurry!"

Not heading my command, he gave up and laid on the surface. Stopping my retreat, I didn't hesitate to run and retrieve him. The many factors that affect the frontlines were all present in his eyes. Yet with all the mix of emotions, it was clear he was just scared; scared of death.

"Come on! …"

Stretching my arm in order to capture him as fast as possible, and almost within reach as I kept trotting, it happened. An overcast aiming for us, the large shadow trailed fast, and with unseen speed, it rained down. In a split second, the shadow materialized into a solid figure.

Boom!

The shattering sound ringing in my ears for a second, the shockwave hit me next, launching me meters away.

"Ugghhh!…"

Landing with force, I quickly stood, as it was still dangerous to be in the area I was in. All in one piece and while revising myself as fast as possible, it wasn't a surprise that I had taken heavy damage, as my gauge was in yellow.

* * *

"Commander! We must retreat! Our forces aren't…"

"Keep fighting! Retreating is not an option!"

"This is an impossible feat… We´ll be killed in any…"

"Victory must be ours! …We´re almost half way there! Now move it!"

_Shit! …Stubborn as ever! …But I just can't leave the rest of my comrades to die! …Someway…we must defeat it!_

Boom!

"Ahhhh!"

Another death. The screaming and shattering short after were agonizing, nothing capable of blocking their sounds; with every shatter, more and more fear was fed into our hearts. And yet, the surviving instinct was too loud to not hear it. The battle between the fear of dying and the illusion of winning deep inside, it wasn't clear which would win. Everyone had it, but it seemed that even loyalty was more engraved into these soldiers' hearts than all those factors combined.

Zoooch!

"Squad B! Cover squad G! Everyone else…Forward!"

Clink!

Clank!

Weapons flashing everywhere, it seemed illogical that a mob this size would still be standing from the thousands of hits received. But the more attacks it received, the more it dealt with its mace. Like if it was channeling our energy against us, we were being wiped out. And with each death, more blind hate enveloped our souls.

Infuriated from the useless command and every single painful death so far, I gripped my sword tighter. But the frustration and agony couldn't get in the way of rational thinking. With the lives of my friends on my hands, I couldn't afford to lose my cool; but it was excruciating.

"Yo Kato, Ray! Cover me! …Let's go!"

Once more going in, we took our positions and stormed towards the monster´s feet. Kato and Ray in the front, Tak and I right behind them and Zero and Token in support; we infiltrated its line of sight with the help of another group and unleashed our attacks.

"…Argh!"

Swish! Swish!

Kato taking the lead, he hit first with a three-hit move, then Ray with a four-hit move. Tak released his three-hit skill and as it was my turn, I revealed [Phoebe Moon], a five-hit sword skill with four horizontal strikes plus a downward thrust.

With the last light trail of my blade, more screams reached us. Fighting the boss head on, the other squad was retreating with heavy damage. The agile support group, they had managed to keep it busy while we dealt some damage; but now out of the boss´ reach, they were safe; however, it was then when it was our turn. Being the only closest threat, it knew we were the new target, and with a tremendous change of plans, it gathered strength as its mace began to shine. And with Zero finishing his attack, it was Tokens turn.

"Abort! Token! Turn back!"

Too late to hear my words, his axe was already in motion. Missing his target, Token was left in an inescapable situation. The force created as the boss lunged upwards was felt inside the whole room, and with the great motion, it executed a special skill; thrusting towards the ceiling, its mace shone brighter as it began its descent. With no choice but to execute his remaining hit, Token was now in [Post-Motion]. With treacherous danger within seconds of striking, but unable to move for as he was in a cooling state, we didn't hesitate to rush in.

"Cover him!"

With strong rising heart beats and feet moving so slowly, the surroundings had begun to freeze; Token just a few meters away, I still couldn't reach him. Like if the system was holding me back, my whole body got heavy. With pressure at its highest, a giant light rapidly came into sight, just right before Token was just able to turn around. In a split second, he too realized it; the inescapable situation confronting him, all I saw was a faint smile from his lips. Putting all my strength into my legs and feeling like they would break form the force, I executed a dive; but it was useless, as it finally came.

Smash!

The full force thrust at my face; my right hand was blown off, as red polygons burst out.

And as the mace lifted, tiny white particles rose. With a high-pitched roar, the creature turned as if nothing happened. My scream also fused with its roar, anger and rage filled me; Token, was no more.


	6. Chapter 5: Darkness

**Author´s note:**

Hey back again, sorry for not posting the chapter before, I had deadline for final assigments. but here´s the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Darkness.**

The umbral side of my mind advancing to take control, I didn't even cogitate. Embracing it, I was made blind. Blind with mindless revenge.

With my oath to protect those that had become my friends shattered by a single blow, I lunged forward; channeling all my rage into my left arm.

"Bastard! Come and fight me!"

My beloved sword Stareyes gone with my dear friend, I had no choice but to fight with [Nightfall Shade], my complementary weapon. My gauge a few dots away from becoming yellow, and not wasting a single second I acted; with lightning-fast speed, I opened my window and materialized it. Feeling the strong leather grip, I sped into action.

Not even caring about my missing limb, I gripped my weapon tighter, amalgamating it. The icon alerting me of my state didn't bother me. Dark and sharp, the weapon in my hand was the perfect personification of my emotions.

Swoosh!

With ambidextrous ability, my left arm had no problem emulating and withstanding the fury within me. The congregation of feeling merged into one, my body responded almost by itself. And now without difficulty, I dodged the incoming attack; the giant shock didn't even strike my avatar, and not even losing me off balance, I was too focused on the single figure in front of me. The one responsible for our comrade's deaths, I only had one thing in mind: to kill it.

Filled with adrenalin and heart pumping at its maximum, I had finally merged with my sword. Feeling like an extension of my arm, it moved at will. Like the flow of water, I let myself go with my emotions and easily dodged everything it threw at me. The darkness surrounding me had become my ally in my fight against the boss. But the almost poetic moment had no meaning to me in, as my brain was too centered and focused on one thing only.

"Kyaaaa!"

Slash!

Slash!

Consecutive hit after consecutive hit, I was in a frenzy. Catching it off guard, I let loose my rage. But not going unnoticed, I quickly became its center of attention. The party fighting it seconds ago now in retreat, I had it all for myself. Its massive body in front and finally facing me directly, we engaged in a two-sided battle. With full attention on me, I was even more determined to obliterate it. My hard-earned stats going at their maximum, I finally unleashed their full potential.

Clang!

Boom!

The mace crashing right beside me, I didn't budge, as I didn't have any more fear. Although part of my mind was spinning with a conflation of feelings, the most part had its sights fixed on the monster. Everything had become easy again; dodging and unleashing sword skills. Losing track of my surroundings and memories, I still retained my training and fighting moves; and with full determination, I put everyone one of them to work.

"Is that all you've got!?"

Roooarr!

Howling out with the same rage, it was as if it understood my threats. And they were answered, answered via a sword skill executed by tis mace; shining brightly, its trajectory fixed and aimed for me. The menacing blue light sped towards me, but I was already prepared.

Clank!

My sword also bright, it parried its attack with a skill of my own. A high-difficulty move, it countered my opponent's skill with a similar one, and with little damage taken; however, it had to be timed perfectly. There seemed to be and infinite amount of abilities that weren't mainstream knowledge, but with my rage centered on the monster, it was just too easy.

With its attack fully blocked, it was certain that it was reading me. The speed of its mace becoming more agile each time I managed to escape it, its rapid learning stemmer was quickly reading my every move in order to determine its next attack. And it was learning fast, as the stage clear of any interference, it was even easier for it to render my attack patterns; with strangely no players countering. But it was better this way, as no one got in the way as I battled it. However, even with the ever changing battle mechanics, I still had a lot in store for the boss; as I was full of surprises.

Woosh!

Weapon flying past me or hitting the surface each time I evaded, I still hadn't taken much damage. With only minor afflictions form the after effects of blows; I felt I had as much endurance left in me as the boss itself; like if we were feeding off the same energy.

Boom!

Hammer hitting the hard surface, I executed a roll and dodged the attack. Landing on my side, exchanging to my knees and thrusting off the ground, I had gathered more and more momentum. Swiftly moving, my pre-motion activated my highest hitting move; seven-hit move [Heptad Sins]. Unlocking it had not been easy, but with the foe in front of me, it was more than worth it. A dark purple light flourished on my sword, and mixed with the already dark blade, it was as if my weapon was devoured by a gloomy flame.

Slash! Slash!

Striking its body, each blow was concentrated with even more anger; Three, four. The desire for vengeance was unstoppable, yet the feeling so refreshing; Five, six. My eyes beginning to be filled with shadows and my sight getting foggy, I ignored them and unleashed the last. And with my remaining blow, I bust my loudest.

"…Seven!"

Thump!

The inside of my head ponded with tremendous force at the same time I unleashed my last attack. The encephalic upper part of my head pulsated with a great force as even an electric surge moved thru my spine. The feeling of a tremendous dizziness took over for a moment as I tried to suppress it.

Thump!

Once again feeling the internal pain, I fell on my knees, as I felt that my brain would explode. My heart not stopping its rapid activity, it fueled the agony. But I had to get out of reach, as I was still inside the danger zone. Two groups taking the opportunity, they had lunged forward and kept the boss from reaching me. Trying hard to raise before I had the next throb, I heard a voice not too far away.

"…Sir! You must retreat!"

Barely realizing it was my comrade, he was meters away, in one of the squads fighting the boss. My men also joining the fight, they had protected me from my demise.

"…I'm alright! …you're …in red…Tak…turn…back!"

Boom!

Without warning, a hit landed at Tak's feet; but with an acrobatic jump, he dodged the huge blow. The sudden attack forcing my comrade closer in; it was a sudden yet dangerous move; but with no time to argue, we had to retreat first in order to secure our safety. And like if he had done it on purpose, he helped me up as I was still agonizing from my unknown internal pain.

"I told you….to head back…"

"I can´t obey that order sir"

"Y-you…dumbass…come, let's…head back… while…while we still have cover"

Holding on to his shoulder, he lifted me as we began to walk to a safer spot. With the cover of the assault team, we were still many meters away from the boss room's door.

Boom!

"Ahhhh!"

The frightful scream reaching us, we turned around and spotted the source. With only fragments signaling the death of another player, it was clear they were losing for the hundredth time. And with the sudden death, the large figure drew closer.

"Run! …I´ll cover you!"

"No! Tak! Come back!"

Thump!

"Arrghh! …"

_Not… again… stupid…pain! …_

_Shit! Too late…..He´s… too far….I must…._

"Ahhhh!"

_No! …Tak!_

Another player's death testified by the shattering sound afar, my heart raced once more. I managed to control it, but it soared out of nowhere. Preoccupied with not only Tak´s safety, as my men were still fighting it as well; but with a critical condition, I managed to stand to search for him. My men in the heat of battle, Tak managed to reach me in order to help me out; but with the need to avoid the attack turning him closer in to the monster's reach and a red gauge, it was almost suicide. He should've stayed back until he was fully recovered.

Thump!

_Ahhhh!_

The pulsing increasing in intensity and my vision beginning to become blurry once more, I barely spotted Tak a few meters in front of me. Standing brave before the slaughter beast, he braced his spear with strength. The other teams now on a forceful retreat, and with now only him left closest to the boss, it was a matter of time before it targeted him.

"Tak! …fall back!"

Thump!

_Shit! ….if I don't do… something…he's… gonna….._

My worst fear taking form, the nightmare occurred.

Pom!

In slow-motion, a giant-sized fist hurled a figure into the air. Shocked, I stood in place with my feet not budging a single inch; right in front of the trajectory. Red particles spewing out of the figure, it sped straight for me. Despite the swift action, it didn't take long before I knew who it was.

"Nooo!"

Crash!

Launching me meters across the floor, the full weight of a body struck down on my avatar. Shattering specks splitting on top of me, my vision went black… Once my ally, and now turning on me, darkness took over.

* * *

I saw it.

The celestial light. Right before me. Without a doubt, I was on the verge of reaching it, but I was pulled back.

Probably due to the euphoria, I even saw myself. As if my soul had come out of my body, I saw myself lying on the ground. The ambiance around me dark inside my trance, and after a short while, only a pair of hands, small and delicate, embraced me; it was them, that's what pulled me back. And now with everything clear, and at the same time nothing; my other emotions depleted, sorrow taking the stage.

"Get up Christopher; we need to get out of here!"

The small, almost childish voice resounded in my ears. Somehow transported into this slaughterhouse, he exposed his life to reach me. That voice coming from the one that protected my life, the one who pulled me back; Krakov. And even with his bravery for coming inside the most dangerous place at the moment, all I had in mind was the slaughter that was raging on.

"…It's…my fault…"

"It's not safe here! We have to go!"

"…M-my …men, they're…still…"

Another hand bracing my shoulder appeared as I struggled to stand. The deep and familiar tone of his voice reassured me for a second. Turning to look, it was my former opponent and now associate; Axel.

"Reinforcements are here, they're safe…"

And with his words being recited, dozens of players rushed in, saving us from annihilation. At the same time, a few others rushed out, retreating from battle. And with their arrival, the evident cries of rejoice rang out. But contrary to their happiness, joy didn't spring up inside of me, as I was still too overwhelmed from my procellous returning mix of emotions.

Trying to calm myself, I still couldn't take the familiar fact that haunted me years ago, and now once more rising.

_They... died….. And all because of me…._


	7. Chapter 6: Extinguish

**Author´s note:**

Hey everyone, back again. I apologize for the delayed chapter, but I was still in finals, turning in homework. But I´m finally free, so without further due, here´s the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Extinguish.**

Comrades. Allies. Friends. They, they were gone… extinguished. Served with the ultimate penalty, they died because of my negligence. It was as if I was cursed, destined to have everyone close to me die. And in a single moment of life, they were extinguished from existence.

All four of them being my fault, I tried to avenge them; but the two perpetrators slipped away. In the midst of battle between the first one that took two of them, I fell due to my incompetent state of physical strength; the boss of the twenty-fifth floor, taking with him the lives of my men, I lost myself and ended up in a deplorable state. With the grief of their deaths, I faced the second; and now standing before me, I could do no more than what I did in the previous battle, as I once more failed to protect them; once more and for the third time, I watched as my brothers were slaughtered right before my eyes.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

"…"

Eyes drooped, not fully recovered and slowly trying to assimilate the status, we walked towards Carac. The biggest battle in our history probably still raging on, we left, as I would be more of a burden than support; and with my state of mind, I doubt I could do anything. Asking Axel to retrieve Ray, he stayed; having done too much for me already, it was mortifying to ask for more, yet he kindly accepted. The four of us knowing they would be safe if they were together; Kato, Zero, Krakov and I headed out. And now beginning our journey back, and without a single word but with a unanimous agree, we decided we wanted to walk instead of using teleport crystals, thinking it would help out with the pain.

Still having light but constant throbs and pulsations within my head, I leaned on Kato; strong and serious, he too inclined to receive support; with his best friend now dead, he was even more serious than before, and even Zero didn't sport his everyday smile. And it was justified, as within just a few minutes, we lost two great friends. Yet the one who saved me and almost little brother, Krakov, didn't seem to be aware of the loss, and with his preoccupation getting bigger, he yelled out.

"Chris! Talk to me!"

Stopping suddenly and shaking me out of focus, I was finally put out of trance and slowly turned to look at him. With even Kato and Zero stopping, the moment was quite tense. Trying to put a smile on my lips, it retrofired, as only a cold, distant and fake smirk showed. Wanting to burst out let my emotions take over, I restrained myself. Not wanting him or my men to see me in this state, so weak and helpless, I responded.

"…Y-yeah, I'm alright…..Lets…keep walking…"

With shame as my internal companion, our journey continued. And with the hurt visible from our faces, Krakov soon understood, not saying a word from there on.

* * *

The day becoming brighter, the sun changed the gloomy morning into a light-filled afternoon. Trees beginning to line the stone path, it was a sign that we were getting close to our destiny. Even beautiful plants and flowers were sprouting thru-out the vast fields, and mixed with the warm afternoon sunlight, the scene was worthy of contemplating.

But not to us; not even the most gorgeous sight would lift us from our mourning. Our footsteps not changing their rhythm or pace, they continued, as we all knew that the town was near. But despite the negative status we carried, there was some bit of good news; we hadn't been interrupted by any mobs along the way.

But our card would soon change.

* * *

"Help! ….."

"…Ahhhh!"

Sudden cries for help were heard, but they were soon suppressed. Paying close attention, low voices could be heard from afar. Stopping and turning to look at each other, and for a second forgetting our weaknesses, we ran towards the propagation of the squalls. Deviating from the road and into the abundant woodland, we unsheathed our weapons in preparation; the ply for help giving off the feeling of a dangerous situation a player or many others were in, it was only reasonable we immediately took action.

With some trees blocking the way, visibility was low, yet it was sufficient to see. The low voices becoming more audible, we tried our best not to be heard while watching our steps. However, with our current condition, and with my throbbing pulse soaring once again, my sight once again became hazy; and with it came a loud crunching sound from a branch, alerting our presence and arousing the figures meters apart from us.

Crack!

Swiftly moving, they hid their presence and camouflaged with the surrounding trees. Yet their mistake cost them, as their victims were able to get away. Clearly the unfortunate victims of what seemed to be a theft, the three players ran. Having seen them from somewhere, I slowly realized that they were clearing group players; despite them being disposed of their equipment.

_Player robbing!? But… how!? This… this… is the front…_

"…K-Krakov…*_argh_…get out…of here. Bring… reinforcements…"

Enduring the scaling thumps inside my head, I finished my sentence and pleaded Krakov to retreat. Hoping the thieves would back down even before we confronted them, yet thinking ahead, and maybe holding them off, with the addition of a bigger force they would definitely fall back or surrender.

"…B-but…"

"Go Krakov! Get all the help you can! ..."

With his hoarse voice, Kato issued the last order to Krakov before he ran back to the site of battle. Now out of harm's way, we initiated a peaceful dialog in order to refrain from a fight; with Kato taking the initiative.

"Players! Come out unarmed! We saw your crimes! Surrender now or feel the wrath of the full ALS!"

Not as peaceful as I expected, his threat seemed to only infuriate the players, as a sword came flying fast.

Slash!

Leaving a large mark on a tree, the blade that was aiming towards Kato failed to hit its target. With swift movements, the shadowy figures hiding metes away were now right in front of us; and with all the intent of putting up a fight.

Clank!

Another sword appearing from within the shrouds of the trees, I barely parried its strike. The wielder of the weapon showing himself, clothed in black. And with his manifestation, other figures also appeared. Also equipping the same color, six players came out.

_Shit!_

Surrounding us, and cutting us off from the road, they seemed too determined and not willing to back down. And with their superior force in numbers combined with our fatigued state, there was only one possible way out; although it wasn't my preferred, it was the only way of keeping our lives.

"…B-back down… take our belongings… they're….yours…"

With a mumbling voice coming from my mouth, I issued the order to strip off our equipment and hand it over to the enemy; yet with a rebellious response, Kato objected.

"…No! We can't let them get away! They were robbing other players! ..."

"Yes! Be good little kids and hand them over!"

The voice coming from the left, one of the thieves was willing to take my offer. Yet none of them moved; the cause: a hand raised high.

"Well…if it isn't Mr. excuse me… I think you have it all wrong! We weren't robbing those poor players, no; they were…donating supplies to our little cause…"

Reciting his words, it was clear who was leading the group; and with the cynical laugh that followed, his identity was revealed to me.

_It's …that player! … _*argh_. But what was… his name?!_

" I told you last time, I'm a man of my word, so you see… it's us who can't let YOU get away! …"

_Erebus! …that… Bastard!_

The air tightening with pressure around us, a long silence was brought upon. My eyes meeting his murderous look, no words were needed to explain his intentions.

"…B-boss, what do we do? …"

"Bring them to me…"

With the orders clear, the five-man team closed in.

"I said…you could…take our… equipment…"

Once more trying to communicate, all I got was a derisive laughter.

"Hahaha! …It's not your equipment I want… there's something else…you see, I've been looking all over for you!"

Clank!

With steel screeching threefold, our weapons locked in combat. Outmaneuvered by the superior force, the odds were against us two to one; yet we didn't yield, we couldn't yield.

_If we run, they'll kill us; if we stay they'll kill us…._

Breathing out heavily, every strike against my blade could be felt inside my brain. Electric surges running down my body with the intense shocks, the thumping force hadn't seized.

"Stop! *argh… You…don't…have to do this!"

Clank!

Parrying the incoming blow, another made its way but was successfully blocked. My men also doing the same, it was impossible to engage a dialogue in these conditions.

"Once again trying to address me what to do! …no matter…because they'll be your last words, Gaijin!"

_Gaijin! ….Wait…he…knows!?_

"Leader! Don't let him …."

Shluk!

The knife sinking into Zero's side, it came out clean, but not before leaving a trail of red particles. Falling down as his armor hit the ground, Zero was still alive; however, it was obvious he was petrified, as he has been stun-poisoned. Aiding him my only though in the moment, my instincts kicked in.

Executing a repulsive kick and a successive sword skill onto my enemies, I quickly ran towards my fallen comrade. Kato trailing behind me, my sword shone with light; slashing their targets, a pair of hands came off cleanly from a player's arms. Red polygons burst out, yet not shatter came from the figure, as I had only immobilized him.

"ENOUGH! …"

Yelling out with such force, the pain within my head brought me down to my knees. The same action that brought me down in the battle that preceded, I could only grip my weapon tighter, all while trying futilely to stand.

Panting heavily, it seemed that everyone had stopped from the loud bawl a second ago; then silence. But ripping it apart came the same sinister laugh from before.

"Hahaha! …so weak for someone they claimed to be so strong! I was told you would be a worthy opponent, yet look at you! Haha! But no worries, your time has come! …Kill them all!"

_What! No!_

Waving his weapon, he gave the order. But none of his men reacted. The sudden command came as a surprise, even to his own men.

"But boss! …"

"We can't… that'll be …murder!"

Furious from the uprising of his subordinates, he burst out with a menacing tone.

"Insolate fools! I gave you orders! Now do it!"

Standing without complying, the player that took the initiative to rebel looked down. But his disobedience came at a high price; just as he was about to take a step back, a blade ripped right thru him.

Swish!

Severing his head from his body, the all-too familiar sound of breaking glass came to everyone present.

_H-how…how…could he!?_

Murdering his own teammate, the killer issued once again his commands.

"That's what happens to those who cross me! …just like these two bastards befriending an outside scum!"

"You! ..."

The rage inside me once again let lose, I put all my strength into my legs. But not responding to my command, I finally noticed an object incrusted into my right leg. With my movement restricted, the poison icon reached my eyes. Not having seen it due to my throbbing internal pain, it was until now that I realized how helpless I was.

"…You're also sooo stupid! …I would've hoped for a more fit opponent! But it won't matter what I finally rid your sinful existence from this world! But not before watching hell first!"

"No! Leave them alone! *argh… You…have… me already!"

"Oohh! But THEY have to be cleansed as well!"

"Nooo! …Please! You…."

My words muffled by a cloth, the screams still left to be released were suddenly suppressed. Now complying with their master's orders, the players began to secure me. Senses beginning to fade away; vision becoming blurry but most of all, my hearing had totally stopped. Only a beeping sound was available.

The frightful memory coming back to me, I couldn't stand to watch once more.

The killer passing in front of me, only to trail towards my flank.

_Nooo! Zero!..._

Attempting to move uncontrollably, I still retained my grip on the pommel of my sword, but the poison had not worn off.

Not being able to see clearly nor hear, the pain was unbearable. Mixed with the elevating throb of my pulsing brain, I felt I was on the verge of death.

_Please! Stop!_

A tear rolling down my face, the figure once again appeared. Kato cursing and still struggling, his eyes told me everything…

Yet not content, the killer walked towards Kato.

Heart beating at its maximum, he raised his weapon

_Nooo! Stop you motherf…._

It stopped. Time had frozen. A pair of eyes looked at me.

The black blade moved slowly thru the wind.

Lips moving, they spoke. And with their last action, they had their last smile.

It was over.

The white particles mixing with my internal scream, the light inside of me was finally extinguished. Feeling the coldness of death, a perpetual darkness took over, infinitely.


	8. Chapter 7: Relieve

**Chapter 7**

**Relieve.**

Eyes opening with some difficulty, light flushed in.

The bright morning sunlight bathing me, I tried closing my eyes once more; yet a heavenly sight made me do otherwise.

A beatific face lay resplendent on the bed to my right; the angelic figure overwhelming with gorgeousness as she slept, it was almost a dream. Her pearly-white skin became embellished with the solar shine and a pair of scarlet-pink lips complemented beautifully, sending chills thru my body; meliorating my soul.

Blinking thrice, I was beginning to think it was just a dream; after everything that happened, I might as well be in heaven; yet in a trice, I couldn't fool myself, because I finally realized I was back in hell: in the floating castle Aincrad.

Checking my surroundings, I noticed another figure next to the radiant sleeping beauty; not needing to think about it, I knew who it was; the long auburn hair said it all, it was Ange. Slowly lifting myself, I felt weak; and with my recovering perception, all I could do was sit on the bed, as another figure was partially on it as well. A childish, almost girlish looking face popped up; yet innocent as ever, it was Krakov. Still fully asleep, he sat on a chair, with his head on the bed. Confounded by the situation, as I could not recall the events that led me to here, I opened my window and revised the time. It all came back in that instant.

February 25, 6:35 a.m.

_Noo! …they're…._

Thump!

My fist gathered, it hit the wall, causing a light sound and an immediate purple icon. A tear dropping from my face, the mourning took over. Restraining myself from shedding more tears, I covered my face, but soon my sight quickly turned towards my hands, then my whole self.

_Where the hell am I!? …Why is everyone here? …And why am I almost naked!? …_

Questions rising, I felt the need to run away. With no one awake, it was my chance. Struggling to move, I lifted the cover and grabbed the edge of the bed. Feeling my heartbeat rising, I decided to raise my body in one go. Gathering strength, I put it all into my legs; but it was useless, as all they did was hit the ground.

Boom!

_What… the hell is wrong with me!?_

"…Argh…"

Slightly rising once more, all I could muster was to stand on my knees. My semi-athletic figure wasn't even enough to lift my own virtual body. Pitying myself for the state I was in, a pair of feet reached my vision.

"…Let me…"

Silk-soft delicate hands reached my arms, lifting them. Seeming impossible in this world, as we were merely made up of millions of ones and ceros, I felt her warmth. A heartwarming sensation, beyond anything I had felt, enough to alleviate any pain; even making me forget mine for some time.

"I'm sorry…for…you seeing me…like this…"

"…Its ok…I…you need to rest…"

My straining self once more on the mattress, I couldn't help but to deliver my doubts and questions to the young damsel.

"…Where…"

"…You…"

Speaking at the same time, our voices interacted with one another. Nodding for her to take the word, I became quiet. With a dazzling smile, she spoke up.

"…Sorry…anyways, you might want to equip some clothes, after what you've been thru, it wouldn't be strange if you also caught a cold…"

Nodding my head, I slowly moved my hand and materialized my window, equipping my most simple clothing; a gray pair of trousers and a simple white shirt, intended for household use.

"W-where am I? And how did I end up here?"

Not even waiting for my clothing to materialize, I jumped out with my questions. Turning from a radiant smile to a more serious tone, she hesitated before speaking.

"…W-we found you inside the forest, close to the road; you were unconscious. We tried to wake you, but it was useless. Your friends say they saw some figures close to your avatar, but they couldn't see who they were. We then brought you here. This…this is your house"

…_S-some figures? Who brought me here? …_

"W-wait…if this is my house, how exactly did you bring me here? And who brought me? And why is everyone here?"

My inquiry was satisfied, as I needed to know more, but it soon woke someone up, as another voice dissipated my fist question.

"…I… I found out that this house is not within the Inner Area of the town, but rather some type of Safe Zone…"

The gentle voice didn't come from the maiden in front of me, but instead from my back; Krakov had woken up.

…_A Safe Zone? …But…how?_

Turning with a doubtful face, he smiled and greeted me.

"Great to have you back…you were gone for almost…"

"You were out a whole day! "

Yet another voice ringing out, this one came from my front; it was Ange. Also waking up, she quickly finished the sentence. With the chat we had waking them and now with my questioning, it was hard to keep track of who was talking. But swiftly putting order, the young maiden spoke up.

"Let me explain from the start. I know…it might be hard for you…but you need to know…"

Pausing for a second, everyone turned to look at her, awaiting the explanation.

"Krakov led us to the twenty-fifth floor because he feared you were in danger. He also asked an acquaintance of yours to help us out. When we arrived, Ange and I stayed in Carac when he asked us to; they joined up with the full clearing force in order to go fight the boss. By then it was clear that the ALS was being killed off. When Krakov and Axel didn't come back, we began to worry so Ange and I ventured towards the boss room, but at the middle of the road…we found you"

"Axel and Ray helped us carry you, and we brought you here…"

"….S-so I was unconscious, but…but how?'

"…Maybe Axel can explain that…"

Two tall figures now in front of me, I hadn't noticed when they entered the room. With a somewhat soft, yet masculine voice, my once arena rival stood before me. With the first time seeing him without his helmet and with most of his armor unequipped, it took me a few seconds to finally realize it was him. But his pale white skin, light blue eyes and vibrant red hair weren't quite a surprise to me, as I had already speculated about that possibility. And with no interruptions, he spoke out.

"When we brought you here, I thought it was just a syncope; that you just passed out. But with the hours passing, you didn't wake up. Your body began to heat up, so all I could think of was to strip you and dampen you with water in order to keep the temperature normal. I don't know how to explain your coma, it should be almost impossible in this world; yet it happened to you"

Sounding like a true doctor, I took in his words, but as soon as I heard it, I couldn't help but to interrupt.

"Wait…everyone saw me half naked! …"

"Eeeww, no! Of course not! Only the grown-ups did!"

_S-she…she saw like that?_

Screaming out, Ange answered my question in her unique way. Ignoring her first words, I had her last ones very present, as I slightly blushed. But soon enough, Axel continued with his explanation.

"It was a necessary procedure…Now in order to find the cause of whatever happened to you, you must tell me what you remember, what could've led to your condition"

"…I…"

Looking towards the floor, I couldn't bear to once more recall those events.

"M-maybe tomorrow, I think he needs to rest now"

Speaking up, Ray interceded for me; pain also present in his voice, he kept it together. His friend gone because of me, I couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"Alright, it'll be better if we let him rest. We all need rest as well"

Footsteps sounding as everyone began to walk out of the room; I felt some guilt from something I hadn't done. Raising my voice, I pronounced my gratitude.

"T-thank…thank you, all of you. If you hadn't come to my rescue and cured me, well, I would've been dead. I also wouldn't have forgiven myself for a promise I once made. You saved my life, and…and I owe it all to everyone, thanks"

With smiles on their faces, everyone stepped out of the room, but not before some words were whispered.

"You should rest now…"

* * *

Swish!

The bright blue trail of light shining and trailing after, my weapon cut thru the air. Executing the sword skill, I made my mind up to perfect my abilities; the only thing that would keep my mind off my thoughts, I hurried out of bed and quietly ran outside. Everyone wanted me to rest, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't; as past memories would still haunt me.

Even while in the ALS and in the arena duels, I still hadn't gotten to the level of strength I wanted. The skill system implemented in SAO was hard to level, with constant training needed.

And just like me, I figured everyone had gotten used to swinging blades around, even if they had never lifted one before in the real world; it was essential to the survival in this one. However, not everyone used them to keep their lives, no, others used them to take them.

To relieve my soul, I HAD to become stronger, and every minute would count. I had to become stronger to do one thing and one thing only: avenge my friend's deaths.

I was fully responsible for their passing, and I couldn't permit myself from not doing something about it. It is the least I could do, and I would only accomplish it by seeing that the ones that caused their demise pay for their actions; and pay with the ultimate price.

Swish! Swish!

My sword keeping track of my movements, it swayed with some difficulty; proof that I indeed needed more rehearsal.

However, with my new sole purpose now implanted in my mind, I also had another duty. Finding out the dark motives that drive my comrade's murderer, it was imperative that I also protect those still close to me; the ones that saved my life.

After all, we all had the particular feature the killer was looking for.

_You will pay! You and the rest! …._

"…Arrghh! …"

Screaming out and letting my anger flow, my sword cut thru a nearby branch. But without care, I continued with my exercises, as I was already too pumped to stop.

With the past four months, 111 days to be exact, swinging my weapon had become something ordinary. Not just that, it also became a means to purge the occasional stress; and just like other times, today was no exception. Yet this time was quite different, as my rampaging also had unexpected spectator.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? You're supposed to be resting…"

"…I…"

Stopping to hear her out, all I could do was mumble a single word in my defense. But without warning, she walked up, a speck of anger in her eyes.

"Don't make me force you back to your bed!"

Unsheathing her weapon, it quickly rained down, with not a single trace of fear of slicing me.

* * *

His presence didn't intimidate her; on the contrary, it somehow attracted her. The young man in front of her was someone she saw almost every day, and she, for a reason even she didn't know, awaited those particular days. He wasn't an in-game friend, as he never sent her a friend request; he was mysterious and with a threatening look, but she felt he was the opposite.

Clank!

Her long dagger [Dark Spectrum] exchanged blows with his sword; however, they weren't violent thrusts, but rather soft repelled hits.

His light amber eyes contrasted heavily, but somehow really fit together, with his black extra-short hair. Along with his light-brown skin, they were an obvious sight. Not deep like dark voids, on the contrary, they were pools of golden light making anyone want to admire.

With their weapons closed in at minimum range and locked in combat, she couldn't help but to gaze; the specks of gold and orange absorbing her.

She felt an intermixture of feelings. Anger for his disobedience, fear that something would happen to him, sadness and few others she could not describe. The overwhelming wave of emotions almost burst out in form of a tear, yet she grasped for control and took it.

With her thoughts on so many things, she even began to question herself about how she got herself in this situation. Not only fighting the player in front of her, but deeper; why was she even in this death game.

…_Maybe the answer is right in front of me…_

Shaking off her doubts, she continued throwing blows at the now-well player, the mysterious swordsman: Christopher.

Giving out his real-world name in a world ruled by character nicknames and such, she wondered why. But even she couldn't, as she also hid her own name.

* * *

Swoosh!

_What is wrong with her!?_

Parrying her incoming blows without difficulty, I couldn't help but to enjoy the moment. Easily dodging her blade, it became easy to take the opportunity: contemplating her beauty from close up.

Her long wavy hair flowed thru the wind, ready to strike me down for my disobedience. In her eyes was a tinge of anger, but looking closer, it was clear it was something else; like a worried look.

"Understand that I can't rest now, there's too much work I have to do…"

"You can do it later, right now you must heal. Even though it might look like you're all recovered, I know it's the opposite"

Swoosh!

My weapon repelling hers with total efficiency, it was clear she needed practice, and a lot; yet her technique wasn't a total flaw, as it also had much potential; especially her defense.

Clink!

Her blade intertwined with mine, giving me a chance to explain.

"I'm grateful for the concern of my health, but it's just that I can't close my eyes once more; knowing I could be getting stronger, strong enough to sanction those responsible"

"So you want to give up your life searching for a ghost?"

…_She knows…_

"If it comes to that, yes"

"But it wasn't your! …"

Bam!

Our swords rejecting each other, we were pushed a few meters back.

"It wasn't my what? Understand…They're DEAD! It was MY fault!"

Screaming with a firm voice and with my head down, all I could think about was them. My mind was already set and trying to get her to understand was useless. Breathing heavily, I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

_And the least I could do for them is to avenge their souls…._

"…I…I'm…sorry…"

With a sweet voice, she pronounced a pardon that didn't correspond to her.

"…No…Forgive me, I…I shouldn't have screamed at you…it's just that it's been a rough week, please forgive me"

"…I…yeah…don't worry"

With a long silence, the scene was dispelled from a heavy atmosphere to a more delightful one. Our eyes meeting, hers had purged the slight anger inside and became engulfed in radiance once more.

"It was good fight…but…you could use a little more practice…just a little…"

Sheathing my sword, my thoughts came out into words. Trying to change the mood and hide my thoughts, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes, yes I could…you know, my weapon of choice wasn't included in this world, but I guess this will have to do…. But it looks like you've had quite the experience with these…that's why…may I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead…"

"C-could, could you teach me?"

Dumfounded by her request, all I could do was stand. I had always been a follower, and with tragedy, I failed to be a leader. Negative thoughts reached me, as I was also always a student, never venturing into teaching others.

"Y-you want me, to teach you?"

"Yes! …would you?"

Striking me like a curse, almost everyone close to me had died painfully. From the beginning it seemed to be like that, I could not stand to have someone else taken from me the moment I get close.

_I…I couldn't bear to lose you…not you…_

"…I-it's just that…people…that get close to me, well, it just doesn't…"

"…Its ok…I know it's been hard for you, but…we'll be alright…remember, nothing can happen to us when we're in here…"

With a long pause, my mind speculated about all the possible probabilities; but my heart said something much more different. Her soothing voice calmed my inner fears. It was impossible for my heart to neglect her.

"…Alright…but I must ask something from you? …"

"…What?"

"…Your name…you never gave it to me…"

Gazing at her for a moment, a short silence moved in. but soon her beautiful voice spoke once more, relieving me completely.

"… [Layla], its Layla…."


	9. Chapter 8: Reveal

**Chapter 8**

**Reveal.**

Clink! Clink!

The little girl's dagger was small but swift and efficient. Even though it lacked reach, she complemented with her agility; yet she didn't fight with a clear mind of the target, but the slightly opposite; a somewhat controlled rage was present in her eyes.

"Alright…you've progressed…"

Clank!

Standing at around 1.50 m, Ange wasn't your typical strong opponent. However, her sweet looks deceived the enemy, as she was a raging warrior in any fight. But still, the shining hazel eyes filled with courage and bits of anger were even far more menacing than her weapon; the small cheerful young girl traded in for a battle-hardened warrior at will whenever a fight was brewing.

Yes, she had potential, but like the others, including myself, needed even more practice. They all had similar goals to reach, one of them being surviving this world; but I had much more darker purposes, and no one whom to share them with, as they would be my burden until I fulfilled them.

"Ok…that's enough for today; you can go rest now…well follow up tomorrow"

"…Ok…but you should also get some rest…"

"I'm fine; besides, Ray wanted to practice with me…"

"Well, be careful…"

"Alright"

* * *

Time. It had gone by quickly. For the first time since the start of the game, I had felt it go by so fast. And now, two months have passed since my comrade's demise, and I still haven't been able to find the ones responsible. Despite my efforts, he hasn't shown himself; not even a single clue of where he might be.

However, finding him wasn't my only goal, no; preventing him from finding us was just as important. A Xenophobic murderer after me for some reason, and taking those close without mercy, I still couldn't understand his intentions.

"You're up so early…"

The large figure meters away, cutting at the wind, was my trusted ally. Having been with me almost all the way up to here, sharing the grief of losing those close to us and after many battles, he had my total trust. Strong and valiant, I looked up to him as much as he looked up to me.

"Well…you ready? Or are you too tired!?"

Unsheathing my Nightfall Shade, our weapons soon met with crying steel. Upgrading to a trident-like spear, [Equalizer], Ray initiated the attack; we battled in order to strengthen our skills. With quite fierce thrusts from both sides, it reminded me of gladiator fights in ancient Rome; like the famous Secutor vs. Retiarius.

"Any luck? …"

Clank!

"…No…but at least Agil is safe…somehow, he's stayed off the radar…"

"…Good…so how do you see them? …"

Swish!

"…They've progressed greatly…yet I still fear for them…"

"Yeah…It's evident in your look…"

Staring at him, his dark eyes showed sympathy and compassion; a dark, yet radiant tone of brown, they welcomed everyone. He had finally revealed himself, even taking me by surprise. His outstanding brown olive skin and short almost curly black hair gave off an aura of kindness; exactly the type of person he was.

Clang!

Fighting with great style and conviction, he was an outstanding warrior. And he has been, as I could tell he had gone thru many hardships and battles; it was evident, as I also had the same feature.

Klunk!

But still, he was quite reckless. After all, he was the one I shared my thoughts openly with. Quite the contrary to Axel, as with him I would show my more rational side; things one of them couldn't understand, the other would. They both had become my trusted allies, helping me ensure the rest's safety.

Slash!

His blows were powerful, but not compared to Axels two-handed sword's thrusts. Each had their own technique, and they were proficient at it. Axel focused heavily on STR, while Ray on both STR and AGI.

Thung!

With a fierce thrust, the tip of my sword scarcely blocked his horizontal strike; getting caught between two of its blades.

"Maybe surrender?"

"Not by chance!"

With a sneer on my face, I released strength from my arms and let the thrusting force of his weapon expel my sword downward; and with a rapid move, it swayed upward once more, towards his throat.

"How bout' it?"

With a deep breath, he exhaled his contempt.

"…Fine…"

Storing his weapon into his inventory, we began to walk towards the front door. Sheathing my sword and storing it as well, we prepared to head back, as it was almost lunchtime; but not before evaluating out progress.

"Don't just use the tip of your weapon; it is a whole, use every inch of it, slash it around, maximize and get as much gain from it…"

Slapping him on the back, he too stated his thoughts.

"Alright…but you should also "maximize"; and get more STR points, you know everyone focuses heavily on that…"

"Well I try to be balanced, and in my own way, it's not that bad…"

"…Suit yourself; it was a good duel anyways…"

With a greeting smile, he stated his acceptance. And with the same posture, I too smiled, thanking his company.

"Come on; let's get something to eat…"

* * *

May 7, 2023

Night. Not my best friend, but in these moments it shrouded my thoughts and embraced my body in a chill atmosphere. Despite the upper floor blocking most of the view of the celestial bodies, the moon was still visible. Its light dimly shining down and covering me in a melancholic feel, it was the perfect time to reminisce.

I would often stay up late, fighting mobs and arduously gain levels, but tonight was not intended for such. Once every now and then, I would sit around and gaze at the sky, setting my mind free and letting it wander through out my memories.

It had been some long months, almost feeling eternal as I searched without gain for a single player; yearning for revenge. Finding that one player was just as important as protecting five.

I had become what I somewhat feared: overprotective. I didn't hesitate to try to keep them safe by insisting they live in my home. It wasn't something I would normally do, but due to the circumstances, I couldn't take risks.

_What am I doing? Was it the right choice?_

They had saved my life and I owed them deeply; yet they had been dragged into a conflict because of me. A murderous game which even I didn't understand, as for some reason, I had been spared by the killer that took my friends lives. It was clear he wanted me dead, but he wanted it to be slowly, and it wasn't clear why; it was also clear he had a grudge for "outsiders", forcing me to take measures. But what was even more clear was the fact that he would go to any length to see me suffer, taking with him the lives of my friends, regardless of origin.

_I will protect you, all of you…Axel, Krakov, Ray, Ange…Layla…I would give up my life to see you live, that I swear!_

"You're quite lonely…"

A sudden mellifluent voice sprung from my back just as I came back from my traveling thoughts. Turning to face the known source, a smile flourished on my lips.

"Oh, hey…yeah, well, I always come here to wander off; contemplate the landscape…"

"…That explains a lot…but I also meant that literally…you are pretty lonely, aren't you?"

_Lonely…yes…that's just what I am…_

"…Y-yeah…since I can remember…"

"…M-may I know why? …never mind…sorry…"

_She…actually cares…_

With silence, I struggled to give an answer, as it had been long since anyone asked that same question; even I forgot once in a while. But I just could not give her a no, as it had become impossible for me; and with a low voice, I answered.

"It's alright…I guess I just couldn't help getting close to people, as they would always get hurt because of me. Even before the twenty-fifth boss battle, and before SAO, I…lost many…"

The pain-filled memories returned to me as I recited. A small fear reached me as a lump formed in my throat. Stopping to regain myself, all I could do was embrace the silence.

"You don't have to continue…I…"

"N-no, it's something I've been meaning to do. You all saved my life; the least you deserve is to know who I am…"

"Well, in that case, it'll be better if you told us all now…everyone is out back…you could…"

_I…could reveal who I am…_

"…O-ok…"

* * *

Fire. A warm process of combustion providing warmth and light; yet it was different in this world. The crackling sound of the fuel being consumed was soothing, and the dancing flames were marvelous as ever, but only light flushed out. The warmth brought by it wasn't really felt, it was somehow different, and I couldn't help but notice the change.

However, the absence of heat provided by the campfire was replaced by an inconspicuous, yet comforting warmth of human presence. Gathered around the flames were those people dear to me. Accepting to stay in my residence because of my insisting, once strangers, they had become real close.

"Hey Chris, get over here…we were just talking about you…"

"Hope they were good things…Haha…"

"Of course! I was telling everyone how you saved me in the Sunshine Forest…"

Speaking with enthusiasm, something that characterized him, Krakov was quite a cheerful kid. Young and brave, he had endured hardships since the beginning of the game. But I still didn't understand why and how he ended up here.

"Say, you never told me why you were up there…it was a dangerous dungeon and still is, even more for someone your age…and speaking of age, may I ask how you joined SAO? I mean, the minimum age was fourteen wasn't it?"

With a short silence, I could tell he had become embarrassed; after all, only I knew why he was there that day.

"Yeah K…How were you able to log in?"

Also curious to know the reason, Ange spoke up. Finding quite an interest in something wasn't Ange's forte, which made me wonder further about everyone else's reasons for login in to SAO.

"W-well…I…I really like videogames. I played them all day, to shut away my parent's fights…when we came from Russia, we were happy, but things…went wrong…so I played all day. It was then that I met a friend that also played with me online. When SAO came out, he was able to get me a copy and all the gear. He…was my best friend, and he wanted to meet me, so…so I escaped from my parents' house in Kyoto and came all the way to Tokyo. I was really happy to meet him, but when we logged in and found out that we had to beat the game to get out…I locked myself up…but [Viton] helped me up, and we survived together…but one day, when we went out to hunt, a strong monster attacked us…we tried to escape it but its…its last attack was going to kill me…it was then that he…he shielded me…he…died protecting me…"

A tear; transparent and innocent, it rolled down his cheek. With sadness in his voice, there was no more to tell us; his sorrow said it all. So small and yet witnessing his best friend give his life for him was a heavy burden he carried. I understood his pain.

"I'm sorry…you must have grieved so much; yet you carried on…YOU are strong and you must stay alive to cherish the gift your friend gave you…"

Embracing him like he always did, Axel's words were not only his own, they were a response from all of us. We all felt his pain and we couldn't have said more caring words.

Drying his eyes, Krakov thanked Axel for his caregiving words, as the moment of sadness vanished when he spoke.

"…A-axel…thanks…so…so how about you? …"

"Who, me? …well…I'm just a simple student…But if you really want to know, it's simple…I got a scholarship to study here. So I took the opportunity and came all the way from my country, Germany…I was studying medicine, and when looking for a new hobby, I found gaming to be fun; so I immersed myself a bit…I was going good at my studies so I guessed a little distraction wouldn't harm. So when SAO came out, I was eager to play, because of all the wonderful things people would say…But when it began, I didn't run but nor did I fight…I just…thought…until I decided to become the strongest…time passed and I thought I was the strongest, until a reckless fool beat me and showed me not everything is about "becoming stronger"…and so, here I am now…"

Slapping me on the back, it was the first time I heard Axel speak so naturally.

_Ow! So now I'm a reckless fool!? Ha! …well…he does have a point…_

"Anyways…enough about me…how about…Ray, what's your story?"

"Come on man! Mine isn't as interesting as yours…how about you skip me…"

"Oooh…the "Unfearing One" is scared, is that it?"

"Hey! Its…it's not that…it's just that, well… it's kind of hard. You know…It was hard growing up…my parents wanted what everyone wants: a better life. So my family ventured to a new country; it was then that we came to Japan from Brazil. It was hard at first, but we managed. I studied and worked part time…time went on and then my dad passed away…We were left unprotected, but somehow, we still managed. But I was still…shocked…and when SAO came out, I thought I could escape my troubles by going to a virtual world; man was I wrong…I didn't know much about videogames, but I still learned to survive, and with the ALS, a certain someone put me on my feet, and I began to actually live. Together with our squad, I passed memorable moments and…well…the worst also…but I don't regret anything…"

Taking me by the neck, his voice sounding a bit frail yet with a tinge of hope, he really opened up. I didn't get the chance to hear my men's thoughts when in the ALS, so it shocked me; after all the pain, he still cherished memories in the ALS. So I could just stay quiet, I had to express my gratitude.

"…I'm…sorry…you've also gone thru a lot…and…thank you, for…everything…"

"It's not your fault…remember that…so, no…thank you…"

"Come on now…we don't want to get too intimate here…Haha…now, we seemed to have made a mistake…we spoke up and didn't let the girls go first…that wasn't vey gentleman like…"

"Oh you're right Axel…sorry…so why don't you go now, Ange"

"Well…ok…it's going to long, so keep up…"

_Ooh! Not this…man, when she talks…she TALKS! …_

"So…my parents moved to Japan because my dad had become the CEO of the Asian branch of a very important tech company. They moved from France all the way over here, and when they settled, they had me…not long after, my dad became interested in Virtual Reality and the uses it could have in everyday life…I guess he also wanted me to get to know the technology, so when SAO came out, he bought it. Fortunately he only got one copy of the game, and at very high price, but after all, it was no problem for my dad…"

_Lucky little rich girl…_

"Anyways, he already had a Nerve Gear, but when the day came, he had an important meeting to attend. I was curious to play the game, so I took it and logged in. it soon turned out to be like hell, and…well I didn't come out of my room for a whole week, just crying… It was then that I met Layla. She helped me so much, that I couldn't allow myself to be far from her. I owe her a lot…"

"Aww…thanks Ange; I also owe you a lot as well…"

"Thanks…so…I guess it's your turn…"

"Very well…here goes…I…I'm actually a gamer myself…I've needed to be, because…well, I was a gaming show host…"

_Whoa! How come I never saw her? …well…No wonder…she's so…beautiful…_

"So you're like a…model or something?"

Speaking out, it was like if Ray took the words out of my mouth. But it wasn't necessary for me, as model or not, there was no denying the beauty.

"Heh…well…not really…I was just host at a show in the US. We broadcasted the latest stuff in gaming, especially games from Japan. It wasn't easy learning the language, but it was also part of the job…I was then sent with a broadcast group to cover the release of SAO; but the crew only managed to get their hands on just one copy…I now think it was a good thing…anyways, I was picked to be the first to try it out on the inauguration day, after all, I had to review it. I was really excited, and when I logged in…it felt fantastic. It was just amazingly beautiful…But it soon came down when we got trapped… I admit, I was scared at first, but my gaming instincts kicked in, and well, I began to play…Anyways…I soon joined MMO Today, as we had, well, the same purpose. It was then that I met Ange…scared as a little kitten…I helped as much as I could and soon she also joined MMO Today…we then met all of you, and well, you know the rest…"

The moonlight dispersing as she finished, it didn't take with it the rejoicing spirit of the gathering. On the contrary, it set the mood as everyone told their origin. But, like always, there was a problem: me.

"Aright, alright…last but not least, its Chris' turn…"

Turning towards me, Ray encouraged me to tell my story. Everyone facing me, it was as if they had waited for it to be the last one.

"I…I can't…I don't want to deepen the mood…it's too boring anyways…and too"

"Relax; you're among friends…go on…"

With her always soothing sweet voice, she dispelled my fears. Her eyes filled with light enlivened my spirits; and like other times, I just couldn't say no.

"Alright…"

Gathering strength to proceed, I became prepared to reveal myself for the first time; as it was the least I could do for them, like I promised.

"I figure you all wanted to know where I was from…it hasn't been easy for me keeping this…"

"Well, I grew up in a land not many would think, colorful and friendly. Due to hardships, my father returned to the US, due to fights with my mother. They divorced and well…I didn't grow up so well. My mother soon fell ill, and I was desperate to get money to cure her…My best friend and I set out to get that money, but not in the right way. We then came across a car accident, it was horrible, but we found a strange case next to the road. We decided to take it and inside we found lots of cash. Sharing it, I was able to cure my mother's cancer…But they soon found us, mysterious mercenaries who wanted the case back. My friend refused and they…they…killed him…in front of me…we were only kids…I…snapped and blacked out…but somehow I survived. I then went to the US, as I knew they would chase me. My father, well, he rejected me and I had to live alone. Life on the streets was not easy…but one day I saved a little girl from a car accident. Her grandfather took me in. A kind Japanese man, he began to teach me; but I was still too rebellious…he was…also killed…by gunmen searching…for…me…"

More tears. The sparkling light of a single one racing out of my eye prevented me from continuing. Not even the wake of time could take the pain away.

"…Y-you don't have continue…"

"…No. Its ok…it's just…well…long story short…Escaping, I turned to Japan where the old man had family. He begged to me to escape and take refuge with his family, even on…his dying bed. I took his word…and well, now I'm here…"

"So…you're not American?"

"Well, not…really…I was born in Mexico, but since my father was American, I have double nationality…"

Relieved from the quick ending of my life story, as I still hid other things, my nervousness calmed. But the questions weren't over, as Layla still had doubts.

"Well…That explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Your avatars name…it really complicated, we couldn't figure it out…"

"…Oh…yeah, the name…it's hard to explain why, but I liked it. It's [Cuautzin]"

"CU-a-UT-ZIN?"

"Yeah! It's an Aztec word…"

"…And what exactly does it mean?"

_Meaning…yes, meaning…It has…a powerful meaning I haven't exactly lived by…_

"It means… [Venerable Eagle]"


	10. Chapter 9: Eradicate

**Chapter 9**

**Eradicate.**

A word of danger, of death; and yet, probably the single thought on our minds. The large figure in front of me also had it, I could feel it. Just the two of us; one on one. I had finally received the opportunity for revenge.

His dark eyes looked down on me, hoping to promote fear into my soul; but I didn't even budge. My eyes too, filled with raged challenged his look.

Rage. Anger. Hatred. Flowing thru my system, I controlled those emotions; they no longer controlled me, no, I had learned and now I used them, as tools, in my fight not for justice, but for retribution.

The red-stained setting sun poured little light into our confrontation; however, I saw every detail; I engraved his image onto my mind. The killer clad in black was menacing; but so was I. Equally matched, it would be a fight where only one would win…

"YOU will PAY!"

* * *

August 24, 2023

"Right turn…left swing…and uppercut…"

The wooden stick on my hands swayed left and right. Swift and agile thrusts were thrown far and close.

Woosh!

It had been a while since I practiced with it. My duties had always prevented me from practicing the way Sensei would've wanted; and even now with more reason, trapped inside the game had made it almost impossible.

Yet today I felt I should at least take it up once more to refine the teachings passed to me.

"Kyaa!"

_Alright…repeat…_

"You don't know the word rest now do you? …"

Swoosh!

"Huh? …Oh, hey…_*argh_…well, I'm not supposed to…"

"You're wearing yourself out…You hardly sleep…or eat…after what you've been thru, I wouldn't be surprised if you fainted again…"

…_A doctor's diagnostic…Heh…_

"Were in a virtual world, we can't die from starvation…Now, come on…let us draw our swords…let's remember those good days…"

"Hah!…Crazy as ever…you're on! …"

Shiiing!

[Lost Destiny], a large emerald-green blade, it was Axel's two-handed sword. Also drawing my own, we prepared to fight like we once did as gladiators, but without bets on the line.

Clang!

Our steel clashed, bringing back memories of the Arena fights. Yet this time, few sparks would actually light up, but nonetheless it was the same.

"You've still got it in you! It's not fair fighting a worn-out player…but if I hadn't observed you, I would've guessed you were freshly rested…"

"I think worn-out wouldn't be the word…it's more like…I was just warming-up for this fight…"

"Ha! That's more like it! …"

Heavy assaults were his specialty, and precision was mine. We knew each other's moves well; but his knowledge was far outdated, as I had acquired new tricks. But despite that, he had amazing strength; and his rational thinking made him a worthy opponent.

His eyes were firm and free from interruptions. Truly pools of water, they contrasted well with his short red-head hair. It is, after all, the rarest mix in the world, and it fit him perfectly.

Klunk!

His blade getting caught between the forte of mine and the cross-guard, it was a close hit.

"Come on! We can't stop here…"

"Who said anything about stopping? …"

With a fierce thrust upwards, his blade automatically disengaged from mine, but still within reach. And with another rough push, my sword repealed his, putting the fight in motion once more.

"…Nice…"

"…Thanks…"

Rushing forward once more, our weapons smashed together. Pushing me back a few steps, it was obvious his strength was beyond mine. but it wasn't enough, as he lacked speed and agility in his attacks.

Readying his attack, he gripped his sword tighter, possibly wanting to end the fight.

…_left…slightly angled…_

Trying to anticipate his move by calculating his trajectory, I dropped.

Woosh!

Passing me overhead, I barely escaped it. Having dropped in a landing position, my knees almost hitting the ground and my left hand touching it, I sprung upwards. My sword on my right already in motion as I burst up, it reached his throat.

"…Veeery nice…"

Taking it away, I sheathed my sword.

"Great fight, thank you…"

Putting his away, his tone changed to a more serious tone.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you…well, if you're so strong, why not go back to the front? I know you had bad experiences, but you could really make a difference…"

"Well…I can't, there's something I have to do first…and protecting all of you is also my priority…everyone is important to me…"

"Everyone you say…so…you must…Can ask another thing? ….D-do you like Layla? …"

_Layla? ...Well…_

"…W-where did this come from? …"

"Don't deny it…it's pretty obvious…come on, you trust me, don't you?"

"Well…I…there's…it's complicated…you see…in the real world…I have ties with someone…I'm…married…"

"You're married!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down! I haven't told anyone…like I told you…its complicated…its really like if we weren't…and Anya…well…"

"Don't worry…I understand…it's like if you were a bachelor…"

"…Yeah…sort of…anyways…what about you? Why did you accept coming here with us? …"

"I have my reasons…plus…those kids, they've gotten to me…I couldn't leave…besides, I'm comfortable with all of you…but why do you? Why do you want to protect them? Are they in danger? …"

_Danger…because of me…Yes, and a lot…but he mustn't know…_

"…Axel…listen to me…if something happens to me…"

"Wait! Now where did that come from? You aren't planning on dying!?"

"No! Of course not! …just listen…you must protect them…there's a possibility I might…just care for them, I beg you…and just in case…take this address…in the real world, that's where she is is…"

Bwak!

His fist. With strong stats like his, it could've been a dangerous hit, but we were still in a Safe Zone. Punching me, he knocked me down, but no pain was felt. He didn't have anger, but more like a worried look.

"You won't die! Everyone counts on you! You brought everyone together…and now…"

"Hey! I thought you were the rational one! I said just in case! …look, I won't die, I just want to have a safety switch…I plan for the worst…so…can I trust you with this? …"

"Are you serious? …Fine! But it's gonna cost you if you die…"

With a smile, I thanked him for his understanding. If anything happened, I could trust he would look after the others.

"So what now? …"

"Well…its early…let's all go hunting like we always do…"

* * *

[Krea], the eighteenth floors main city wasn't massively populated. Being overshadowed by other superior floors, it was soon left behind. And with its small player population and few visitors, it was a perfect floor to hunt and level with everyone. Not far from the town was [Twine Wilderness], an almost maze like forest full of high-level yet low-power mobs. Like many other floors, this one had lush forests filled with thousands of trees and awe-inspiring scenes.

"Why do we always need to go out in these!? …"

Forcing everyone to cover their face with equipment every time we headed out, Ange expressed her discomfort like always, however, this time it was reasonable. I knew they despised it, but it was the only way to hide their identities. It wasn't a full proof plan, but it was the only possible scenario.

_Its…for safety…_

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but please don't take the hood off…it's for safety… please…"

"But it's no fun with it on…besides, it's so hot!"

"Ok…how about this…Whenever we go out, please put it on…if you do, I'll give you anything…well, almost anything…so what's it gonna take?"

"Hey…can we get that option as well?"

Also fully equipped with his dark helmet protecting his and wanting the same benefit, Ray didn't hesitate to ask.

"No! …only the kids…"

"I know! I want a copy of your diary…"

_Damn! Why do I even bother…?_

"You have a diary!? Haha!"

Rejoicing with laughter, everyone seemed amused by the few notes I had redacted.

"It's not funny…it's…a control log. I keep track of things in it…they're just notes…so, no; you can't have that…anything else…how about you Krakov?"

"Its fine…I don't need anything else…"

"You see Ange, why don't you learn something from K…"

"Ange…if Chris says it's for safety…then we should do it. I trust him, don't you?"

Leaving me surprised, Layla interceded for me in order to calm the situation. And as her best friend requested, she had no choice but to accept.

"…Ok, fine…"

* * *

"K! It's your turn!"

Not wasting a single moment, Krakov sped into the fight and took the last attack. His [Tepid Artic] dagger, finely crafted, did its job perfectly as it left a trail of blue light right before hitting its target.

Whish!

Blown to bits, the [Baleful Scarecrow] crumbled into particles of light with final hit. Dark-red eyes and with a freaky smile, it was supposed to be a "fright" themed dungeon monster. Standing at two meters, it was large foe; yet it wasn't that dangerous, armed with a makeshift wooden club, it did little damage to the group. And after fighting countless enemies, our momentum was beginning to decrease.

Four hours inside the maze-like forest, fighting mobs and obtaining levels, it had become tiresome for all of us. And with a Safe Zone near, it was logical to stop and rest.

"Alright…let's stop and rest there and when we're done, we'll head back…how bout' it?"

"Yeah…sounds good…"

Heading towards the partially destroyed group of stone formations, everyone had an expression of hunger; and it was justified, as we hadn't eaten for almost five hours.

"So did anyone bring food?"

"…Now that you mention it…No…"

…_You gotta be kidding…they're hopeless…_

"We didn't think we'd be out for long…"

"Alright, alright…don't worry…I brought some…"

"You did? Man, you're like a Swiss army knife! …So what did you bring!?"

"We've been low on supplies…so this is all I could make…Chicken Fajitas…well, sort of…"

"What…are they?"

"It's just grilled chicken and cheese wrapped in a tortilla…it's the simplest thing I could make…so eat up cuz' they won't last long"

Materializing them and handing the servings out, we ate the virtual food. Bringing a sense of virtual satisfaction, eating was a must in this world. And with the cooking skill, it was possible to customize that food using various materials and the aid of the system.

"Mmm…they're great man! Didn't know you cooked so well…"

Complementing the feat, Ray always said what was on his mind.

"Thanks…I've done it all my life, and plus with the system, it's pretty easy, almost takes all the fun out…"

"Ahh! That was good…alright…it's not so late, I think I'll go finish up gaining an extra level, I'm pretty close…who wants to join?"

Standing and wanting to waste a single second to level up, Axel invited the others to join. And sure after, Krakov followed by Ange and Ray set out.

"Ok…we'll go…Chris you coming?"

"Amm…Naa, go on ahead…I'd like to rest a bit before we head back…don't venture in too deep…"

"We won't…"

"Layla, you won't come?"

"I want to rest a while as well, go on, don't keep them waiting…"

"…Fine…"

Venturing off, they headed out into the line of trees. And in a few minutes, we were left alone. And like always, a slight shyness took over, almost preventing me from talking. But this time it was even more futile, as her sudden question left me speechless.

"So…you're married, huh? …"

_Shit! She knows…Damn you Axel! …_

Her voice sounding a bit stirred, it wasn't really a normal question; but I had to reply.

"T-that…was unexpected…well, you see…"

Not even letting me finish, she smiled. But it was clear her doubts were still there. I figured it was time to explain myself.

"…Don't worry…your secret is safe with me…"

_Yeah, that's what he said! …_

"…But you're too young…how did it…never mind, excuse me, its rude to ask about…"

"No, it's ok…if you already know that, I guess I should tell the rest…It's quite a strange story…after Sensei took me in, he taught me and cared for me…he was a great man…anyways, I was still too rebellious, but he was still there for me; he enrolled me in middle school, and well, I fell for this girl…we were crazy kids, and then it happened…"

"You got married? Is it even possible at that age? …So…how is she? …You're always contemplating the sky, thinking…you…miss her… don't you? …Krakov said that you scream her name when you're asleep…Anya…is…that her?"

_Haha! Seriously…I've messed things up…_

Bursting into laughter, I couldn't help to smile at her innocence. It was the first time in a while that I actually laughed and smiled in a conversation, but with it came her angered response.

"What's so funny!? If you don't want to tell me, you should've said so! …"

"Sorry…sorry…it's my fault…I didn't tell you guys everything…Anya…she's my daughter…"

"You have…a daughter!? …"

"Yes…like I was saying…when we were dating…we got pregnant…I know we were very young, but it happened…yet, [Cassandra] wasn't happy…she didn't want to have it, but I couldn't permit a murder…so I decided to raise the baby…in the end, it was a girl…and her parents forced her to get married, and well, Sensei was disappointed but he still backed me…with his help, I raised Anya…but I never saw Cassandra again…so it's like if we weren't married at all…anyways…I escaped with Anya, as I didn't want those men to know I had a daughter, and we came here, to Japan…Sensei's wife took us in without question; she is just as kind as he was…and well, that's about it…"

With an uneasy voice, I finally finished explaining everything. It wasn't easy explaining it to her, so I did what I could. But what I feared was how she would look at me from that moment on; would she avoid me? I had no idea. However, those thoughts came to a halt when a warm sensation reached my hand.

"I'm…sorry…for...for my intrusion…"

"It's ok…but please, understand why I didn't say anything…I just don't want Anya to get hurt…"

A soft and delicate hand touched mine, alleviating my worries; and with her soothing voice, It was a moment I would like to last.

"Don't worry…I'm sure you'll see her again…"

Turning to contemplate her eyes, they shined beautifully; like true turquoise pools of water, they reflected the sunlight, giving an aura of perfection. Yet, like other things, it didn't last, as everyone had returned, ready to head out.

"Come on you guys…let's go! …"

* * *

The setting sun was as beautiful as ever. Covering us all with rays of warmth, it had a peculiar feel today; tainted in a dark tone, its red light made it gloomy, yet captivating as ever. And with its radiance covering us, we headed home.

Everyone seemed happy; even I had a joyous spirit. It was a scene that made me forgive the reason they were here; protecting them was my goal, bringing them together, not necessarily by choice, was the method. Yet they gathered, and like if nothing happened, they cared for each other.

"So…K, exactly how old are you? You didn't tell us back then…in fact, no one said their age…"

"Amm…well I'm thirteen…my birthday is February fifth…I was twelve when the game began…A-and you?"

_So he was twelve, huh? …he's the youngest and Axel is probably the oldest here…_

"I'm probably the oldest here…I'm 22, born on July fifteen…yup, probably the oldest…so what about you Ange?"

"My birthday is on Valentine's Day! February fourteenth! And I'm also fourteen!"

_Huh…who would've thought, Ange is actually older than K…_

"Mine is on April 29, so that makes me nineteen…"

Also speaking up was Ray; and surprising me, he had my same age. But surprising me further was Layla, when she told hers.

"Well, I'm nineteen as well…mine is on March seven…"

_So we´re the same age…_

Speaking last, I stated my age. I was supposed to be older, but my birthday hadn't come around yet.

"I'm…still nineteen…since mine is on November second…"

"November? …that's really close to, you know…"

"Yeah…when it all began. That's why I'm here…the game was a gift from [Kame-sama], my guardian in the real world. She thought it would be a good present…"

"Guardian? …"

"Yes, Sensei's wife…she took me in…"

"Ohh…right…"

Surprising me, they had remembered my story. It wasn't easy, so I was quite impressed. And with all the talk going on, it was imperative we headed back home, as it was getting late.

"Lest hurry and head back…maybe I'll be able to cook something up…"

"Alright! …"

And with a unanimous response, we ventured on. Taking the stone path, it was clear we weren't very far. And with their talk, I contemplated; it had been a great day, too great, and with that type of circumstance, I felt something was bound to happen.

Crack!

"What was that!?"

"It was probably some mob or a group of players out hunting…"

A slightly far away noise of a branch, my heart pounded with more force. I had a strange feeling , and with it, I quickly used my searching skill to scan the area.

_Wait…there's four of them…and they're closing in…No! It can't be! …_

"Ray!?"

With an unsure voice, I called for him. And with a single glance, I gave him the instruction to leave. If it was what I was expecting, I knew they all had to get out immediately.

"Now!? …Are you sure? …."

"…Positive…you know what to do…please…"

With the players closing in even more, I knew it was an emergency. But no one knew besides us two, and with the uneasiness of the situation, Layla began to worry.

"What's going on? …Chris? …"

"There's something I have to do alone…please teleport out…I'll meet up with you guys later…"

"No, wait! Something's not right…"

"Please go! It's alright but…it's complicated…you trust me, don't you? …"

He tension growing, I grabbed her to plead her to get out. And if I convinced her, the others would go. But refusing to do so, I knew time was running out.

"…There's something I need to tell you…"

"Please! Go! Now!"

Screaming out with impotence, I knew it was probably the last time I would see them. And turning one last time, they all gathered and began teleporting out via their crystals. And with the last glance at Layla, my eyes were weary and filled with remorse; just as she yelled out.

"No! Chr! …."

…_Goodbye…_

The footstep finally stopping meters away from me, it seemed I was right about my judgment; it was him. No other player had that heavy vibe.

"…We meet again…Erebus! …"

"Ah! So it is you! ...i was beginning to worry…say, those weren't your friends escaping?"

"After what you've done, I have no friends! …"

Letting my rage flow, he only burst out in his cynical laugh.

"Hahaha! …you sound so dark! I would love to chat right now, but I'm afraid I have no time…"

"Coward! Put up your weapon! One on one! Let's settle this once and for all!"

His eyes filled with darkness looked straight at mine with the desire to kill. For a few seconds it seemed he would accept; and I was ready. But with a single interruption, his tone changed form a cynical sarcastic one to an outrageous craze.

"Boss! They're coming!"

"Shit! Now listen up outsider! I haven't forgotten to schedule your death, so be patient…we'll meet again! …"

And with his words, the three others took off. It seemed they were being followed; but I didn't care, as all I wanted was revenge. Taking off as well, I followed closely.

"Son of a bitch! …you won't get away again!"

Clank!

Coming out of nowhere, the three players quickly confronted me. Launching an assault, two of them lunged forth with their weapons. Barely stopping them with my own, the third took the opportunity and sprang into action. With an abnormal feel on my side, they disengaged and took off once more.

_Shit! ….not…again! …_

I had been paralyzed. Once more playing their trick on me, I fell to my knees. Feeling more useless than ever, I engraved his face once more onto my mind. And more than ever, I felt the need to end him.

"I'll be waiting! Hahaha!"

"You…Bastard!"


	11. Chapter 10: Support

**Chapter 10**

**Support.**

Running. Searching. It was all that mattered to me; but no matter how egoistic my goal was, help was always needed. The support proportioned by my friends was irreplaceable; yet, as always, it didn't last. I had shunned it away in a single moment, thinking it would protect them.

Detaching myself from almost everyone and everything, it had been more than a month since I faced my nemesis; yet since that day, I haven't been able to locate him or get a single trace of his whereabouts. Dwelling in dungeons and sub-dungeons for days, I was determined to find that single player. And with my selfish act of leaving behind newly found friends, the loneliness had been growing.

However, even in these circumstances, a light of hope emerged; a line of support. And from a place where not even I thought it would come, it appeared. Right before me, I had no option but to accept; and who wouldn't, as it would undoubtedly be of great help.

* * *

[You need to come back, please, tell us what's wrong]

[Chris…we're worried about you. I know you're searching for something, but could you at least tell us what it is?]

[Are Ray and Axel in this with you? What is going on? If you don't come back, we'll have to go look for you. Even against your own will]

Messages. My finger ran down thru all of them; for some reason. It was a split-second decision that lead me to this; alone in an unsafe "Safe Zone" in the [White Woodland] on the thirtieth floor. With the front line being around the fortieth floor, it had been a long time since I was out on the field alone. However, it was much more extreme this time; with constant messages from everyone, I couldn't help but to feel it even more.

_What am I doing? ….was it really the best choice? …._

And if I were to return to them, I if had the chance, I needed to tie the loose ends. And no matter how long or what it took, I had to ensure their survival. They, those dear friends of mine; they had to get out of this game alive. And even if I had to kill, I would fulfill that dream.

"I'm…sorry, but you can't follow me…this is the path I chose, and now I must follow it to the end. Maybe, if I'm lucky, it might cross with yours once more…"

Closing the message box on the [Message/Chat] category, I headed for the [Friend/Guild] icon. With only eight friends, it was a shame to have to eliminate more than half; but it was necessary. As much as it hurt, all ties needed to be severed in order to protect them.

"…Thanks again…well meet soon…"

And with the [Remove] option, five of them were permanently gone from my list. With only three remaining, Agil, Sasha and Yulier; I had removed five and also lost five others.

Four of those comrades taken the same day, I never knew what had happened to the other one.

"…Right…what ever happened to you…? [Coper]?"

* * *

November 6, 2022

The frantic screaming and shocked faces all reached me. Desperate looks and tears flowing out of many players eyes; it was a disastrous scene. Yet one player caught my vision; a single presence of calmness in the confusing scene. And also, the only familiar face I knew; someone I had seen on the fields just before the horrid announcement. And just as calm as I was, he had a look deep in his eyes, filled with thought but at the same time with a touch of joy. His slightly long brown hair and childish appearance made me suggest his age around fourteen; but as young as he was, he kept it together in the ensuing chaos.

Like if he had already been here, he ran out, with steadiness. Thinking his self-preservation and apparent knowledge of the place would come in handy, I soon followed. Not thinking it over, I called out as soon as we were out of the rampaging crowd.

"Hey! Wait! May I ask you something?!"

With my sudden cry, he stopped, perplexed at my request. His rage filled eyes didn't hold anything back, yet his innocent look covered up perfectly his apparent emotion.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"You seem to know your way around, and you were so calm back there. And after what just happened, I think I…no we should to stick with others if we want to survive…"

"With others…like with other people? …"

"Yeah! I mean, if you want, we could form a party. I don't know much about gaming, but I learn fast. And I thought maybe, you might know more…"

His anger-filled eyes cooled down, showing a much more relaxed look. His thoughtful, yet doubtful face evidenced his struggle to choose.

"Look, I'm a former Beta Tester, so that means that I'm a Solo Player. I can't have people around just giving me trouble"

_Hurmm…a very proud and confident little kid…yet I can't let his opportunity go…_

"Come on, please…I said I could learn fast…or how about we meet up another day? What do you say?"

Still doubting me, it seemed he was struggling to keep it together and not run off, leaving me behind.

"Alright, fine…but I would prefer it if you stay here, in Starting City. I'm headed towards [Horunka Village], but I will return. How about we meet here tomorrow or the next day? By then I think I might be able to show you some tricks…"

His grim face turning into a more joyful one, it seemed he accepted to teach me. After all, he was a Beta Tester, and they knew many things about the game, even things that regular player's didn't.

"Great! Thanks man! I promise I'll level up some more!"

"Good, you're going to need it. And I should advise you run and get a spot on the fields, because they'll fill up soon"

"Yeah, I had that same thought…I'm Cuautzin by the way"

"Cu…yeah, it'll be better if you just send me a [Friend Request]. I'm Coper, and I should warn you, foreigners sometimes aren't welcome, so it might be good to hide your identity for a while…"

"…O-ok…I think I could work that out somehow…thanks…for the advice"

"Yeah, no problem…but you should get going now…"

"Right! So, you'll message me when you're around?"

"Yes…just be patient…Oh, and one more thing: ….don't trust Beta Testers…"

_Don't trust Beta Testers? …But you're one…_

Not fully mediating on his last warning, I prepared to head off. Making my first friend on the worst day possible, it somehow made it less painful.

"Alright! Till next time!"

* * *

"You never did message me…guess you just couldn't truly survive…"

Before closing the window, I checked the time. I was supposed to rest a few hours and get some sleep, but instead, I dosed off.

_Damn! I lost precious time on thinking of the past…I could've advanced even more…_

"Alright…Let's go! …"

Rising without much determination, I was still too tired to set off, but I needed all the training and practice as possible of I were to strengthen myself. Two weeks straight with only four hours of sleep daily had made their toll, but I knew that long as my real body didn't strain, it was in my mind; and with the correct discipline, it could do grand things.

Stepping out of the Safe Area, a chill wind blew, making me shiver. But no matter how cold it was, I somehow enjoyed it; it was something about low temperatures that I desired, as they kept me more awake. And with most the other players probably avoiding cold weather, it was the perfect place to set up a temporary base, contrary to the games towns, as they had more players; players that could be potential watchers to my enemy.

And with the added feature of a lush snow-covered forest sight and the beauty that comes with, it was THE place. Yet there was little time to contemplate the horizon, as each second gone by was the opportunity to gain levels. Nonetheless, my level was fifty-five, quite high considering the current front line on the fortieth floor.

_Alright…let's see…four hours of hunting, then we'll set off to town…see if there is news…_

Returning to pack the leftover dried meat from my short meal, the cooking utensils, remaining supplies and revising my equipment, I headed out. The almost portal-type invisible shield protecting the Safe Area enveloped me once more in a faint flash as I passed thru it. And without hesitation, I headed out.

Moving downhill on the snowy surface was uneasy, but with enough practice, I had come to master the terrain. However, the only thing that wasn't constant was mobs lurking and spawning instantly thru-out the forest.

_That's odd…not even a single one has appeared…_

Lifting my arm to reach my sword, I prepared for any sudden attack, as it was too quiet; and it was times like these that mobs attack more frequently. Staying quiet, a distinct faint sound resounded. Like the flapping of wings, it grew near and with more intensity. Its shadow also appearing, it landed meters from me; and with small steps, it began to close in.

…_What…is it? Why isn't it attacking? …_

Flap!

Spreading its wings with force, it wailed out a sharp cry, scaring me as I dropped onto my back. Large golden-brown feather covered its entire body. A bright yellow beak and large dark eyes set on its head, ready to strike. Focusing my sight on it, the system assisted and the details grew exponentially.

_An eagle!? How come I've never seen one before!? …_

Closing its wings, with more than a meter across, its sharp eyes observed me from afar. With a rather curious look, it even tilted its head and beaked out another sound, as if expecting something from me.

_[There's a young girl who tamed a [Feathery Dragon] not long ago. She said she offered it food and was able to tame it, though no one else has been able to tame one as well]_

Suddenly remembering a rumor that circulated thru the mid-level players, I began to wonder about the possibility, but nonetheless acting, I slowly took out a piece of the leftover dried meat I had stored; doing so calmly, I stretched out my arm in order to lure it in.

Drawing in near, my heartbeat didn't change, staying steady; evidencing that I wasn't nervous. And with the same focus, it took the food. Slicing it apart with its beak, it seemed to enjoy the quick meal I prepared.

…_So…what now? …_

Ping!

The sound of a window appearing rejoiced in my ears. And exactly that, a small-sized screen appeared in front of me; alerting me of the situation. But this time it wasn't a level-up alert, it was a system request.

[Congratulations! [Gilded Eagle] tamed! Accept? Y/N]

"So you're a Gilded Eagle, huh? …Well of course!"

Touching the blue-colored approval icon, a new window appeared, making another request.

[Name tamed beast? Y/N]

"…Name? …well, let's see…what could be an epic name for you? …"

_Alright, it's a golden eagle…how…about…Aquila? ...No, too…simple…Hey! That's a constellation isn't it? There's a double star in it, but what was it called…Altar? …No…[Altair]! Yeah!_

"Yeah…I like that name…Altair…"

Pressing the same icon once more, I typed in my new companion´s name. And with the disappearance of the window, the process was done; I had tamed a beast. Quickly pulling down with my fingers, the main window appeared, and with further inspection, I noticed I had gained a new skill: [Familiar Communication].

"Alright Altair, seems we'll be traveling together from now on…and I appreciate the support you'll give me…but now, let's see what you can do…of course, we'll start with an easy prey! …"

Taking off as if it understood me, it slowly sored, staying close as I began to walk.


	12. Chapter 11: Alliance

**Author´s note:**

Hey everyone, apologies for not posting it sooner, but even though we´re on vacations, I have to work; but anyways, here´s the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Alliance.**

Not exactly the thing I was striving for with the unknown players that saved me more than three months ago, yet, I needed information; a single trace, a single clue of where my wanted killer was.

But since information was very precious, it could also become a double-edged sword; by requesting information about a certain player, information brokers would often try to see which of the two sides gave the most Col, and regardless of who requested the information, there was an immense possibility that the other part might find out about my whereabouts.

However, with the excuse of wanting to thank the party members that saved me on the eighteenth floor, I could be able to locate them and request the information that I truly wanted to know. And with the front line on the forty-sixth floor, there was no better place to seek the information than [Mishe], the thirty-fifth floor's main town.

_Plus…I need to stock up on supplies; it's been two weeks since I've been to a town…_

Equipped with a dark-gray cloak that covered me completely and an ironclad visor that covered my upper face, I walked into the settlement. With my equipment not bringing the attention of others, I felt relieved; it was a dark and fearful appearance, even for me, and players would usually gaze at an unfamiliar player that stands out, giving the possibility of detection. But it wasn't my choice of clothing this time that caught their attention; it was my companion: Altair.

Admirably covered in bright brown, almost golden feathers, mixed with a few white and silver, it was an eye-catching view. With extraordinary eyesight and hearing, Altair helped me withdraw two skills: [Searching] and [Tracking]. And with its added attack abilities, it was without a doubt of supreme support in battles. But despite that, it was too obvious around crowds, as beast tamers were apparently rare in the game, helping draw in unwanted attention.

But with my luck, it seemed it wasn't too rare to find one, as another tamer was right in front of me; a young girl with a light-blue beast on her shoulders.

_Hey? Isn't that the girl the rumor talked about? If it is, I believe I should thank her…_

Skraa!

Taking flight from my left hand as if it detected an enemy, Altair shrilled a sharp cry as it closed in to the beast tamer girl.

_Damn!_

"Altair! Yield!"

Raising my arm, Altair quickly responded and landed. Fortunately and even thought we were inside the Inner Area, it didn't hurt her; as it seemed it was not aiming for her, but for her pet. With small bow, I apologized for the disturbance, as it was clear that the girl was shocked from the sudden attack.

"Forgive me, my pet isn't used to other people…I apologize"

With an innocent laugh, she seemed amused and surprised at the same time.

"It's alright, I wasn't scared…that's a very pretty eagle you have, what's his name?"

"Its name is Altair, and it hasn't been long since I tamed it…by the way, I should thank you, your advice to other players about how to tame served me well…"

With her light-brown hair tied to her sides and delicate appearance, she reminded me of both Ange and K, yet with more innocence. And probably even having the same age, she an even rarer sight, as there were few players of that age.

"Well, I really didn't do anything, but I appreciate it…by the way, this is Pina, she's a Feathery Dragon"

"Yeah, it's a really nice pet…"

Interrupting me were the low talks of other players beginning to gather and gaze at the two of us.

"_Whoa! TWO tamers!"_

"_But who's the mysterious guy? And what type of monster did he tame?"_

"_I don't know, I've never seen one"_

"I…think it's time for me to leave…there are just too many players here…"

"But why? …Well, I understand…maybe we can go somewhere else to talk…maybe Pina and your Altair can get along if…"

"I…I'm sorry, but I can't…there's something…maybe some other time, I would really like that…how about…"

"[Silica]! Hey! How about joining our guild!?"

"Yeah! You could really be of great help! We could protect you!"

Interrupting me once more three players stepped in and offered the girl a place in their guild. Mid-level players, they seemed determined to take her. All of them young, around sixteen, had basic equipment and some mid-level artifacts, but not enough to secure their safety versus any mob their level; let alone this girl, named Silica.

_Ok? So…what should I do? …_

Turning to look at Silica, I noticed some fear and shyness; clear signs that she didn't want to team up with the three players.

"Hey! Is there a problem here!? Can't you see you interrupted our conversation! …Now! I would advise you to go back wherever it is you came from! And if I ever see any of you near her again, you'll regret it!"

With an anger filled voice, and using my slightly superior figure, I threatened the three carefree players; and in the process even surprising myself of the fear I saw brewing in them. And as soon as they heard me, they didn't hesitate to run off.

"…Hey, thanks, but that wasn't very necessary…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry…it …just came out…even I didn't know I had such a dark sense of humor…Haha…"

"Well, thanks again…I'm Silica by the way…"

"…I'm Christopher… it was a pleasure, but you should excuse me, I need to head off…"

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, there's an urgent matter I have to attend…You wouldn't happen to know of any guild run by a masked female player?"

"Well…I only know one…her name is [Rosalia], but she doesn't wear a mask…"

"I see...Can I ask a favor? If you do hear of any guild like that, can you message me? …oh, I forgot, never mind, maybe it'll be better if were friends…so how about it?"

"Friends? Well…Ok…Oh! And I know! Maybe some other time we can go for a delicious cheesecake!"

"Yeah, sounds great…"

Sending her a Friend Request, I prepared to part, having my eyes set for north of the town.

"It was fun…so maybe well go for that dessert another day…and remember, just message if those guys come back…"

"I will…bye!"

* * *

December 12, 2023

Never did I think I would find that person so quickly, yet I did; and literally falling from the sky, they stood before me.

Crack!

An elongated weapon came crashing down, striking the ground before me. Having been alerted by Altair, it could've been a disastrous blow. Unsheathing my newly acquired sword; [Sanctified Shard], I prepared for the attack. Lengthy and sharp, it was extraordinary; in a single day, I adjust to its stile, the single edged Falchion. But despite my preparations, it was clear that not knowing who or where the enemy was would end in my defeat; and with that scenario in play, the only option was to proceed and establish communication.

"My name is Christopher, I haven't come to fight…I would like to talk to your leader…it's of most importance…"

With silence, no answer was heard; but just as the tense moment heightened, a figure appeared. Falling to the ground from a tree branch, clothed in black, it was without a doubt the mysterious player that led a group after Erebus, four months ago. Growing closer, the figure revealed itself; equipped with as short cloak covering the upper body, braided hair, and a masked face, it was impossible to know who it was. And with its right hand to its back, it seemed it was also unknown what action the player would take.

Swish!

Once more, its weapon made an assault, but this time, glowing with a bright light, tangled itself onto my sword. Not even seen, it crossed the distance that separated us in a single strike with unbelievable speed.

_A Whip!? How is it….?_

"You haven't come to fight, yet you still draw your sword…"

With a strong voice, the player replied as my blade was trapped within its whip. But unexpectedly, it wasn't a male voice that sprung up, but a female one.

_It's…a girl? _

"Excuse my interruption, but you attacked first…I had to draw my weapon…Now, I would like to know if you and your comrades by any chance chased down a group of four players, clothed in black, on the evening of August twenty-fourth…?"

"…So…you're chasing down the [Reapers] as well…So you must be the one he's so interested in…"

"I can't say I am…but looks like we've got something in common…that's why I'm here…I would like to request any information you have about these "Reapers"…I'll pay anything…"

"Seems you really want to get close to them…but I'm afraid you can't…no one can…and even if I had information, I wouldn't give it to you anyway…I mean…how do I know I can trust you? What's with the interest? What are you seeking? …"

_What am I seeking…? Well, it's simple…to avenge their deaths…_

"Let's just say I have a score to settle…"

My words reaching her, an after a moment, the tension on my weapon vanished. The weaponized cord released my blade, allowing me to sheathe it once more, a sign that things had settled down. But contrary to my thoughts, it seemed she had no intention of letting down her guard; and with a single signal, five other players landed. All with similar attires to the whip user, they were poised for attack.

"Look, I'm not very fond of men, such disgusting beings…But it seems I can use you, as I also need information…"

"Well, ignoring the first words, I can cooperate, but never be used…And to show you we have more in common than you think, you might want to know the probable reason why HE is so interested in me…"

Removing my visor and the cloak, I revealed my identity to the still unknown whip user. Thinking about the probable possibility that we might have this in common, I risked it and to my surprise, I was correct.

"…Well, now I see why…but tell me, why would you risk showing your identity if that is precisely what he is looking for?"

"Ha! Simple….like I said, WE might have more in common than you think; me, a male, one that you despise…So? Was I right?"

Also doing the same, her mask came off, revealing threatening looking dark-brown eyes yet smooth mocha shaded skin. Together with her long black twisted-braided hair, she had a menacing look, yet a sense of slight kindness.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I was told it was a certain skill of mine…Now, may I ask why you're after him as well?"

"Why don't you tell me first…?"

"Fair enough…well, you see…that bastard…he killed two brothers of mine….So, I guess there's no more need to explain…And you?"

"He also killed one of my soldiers…She was a Chinese player, so I figure that's why he did it…"

_Another foreigner…_

"I see…"

"Now tell me what you know…do you have any clue of his whereabouts?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here…I only know he runs on lower floor, probably attacking mid-level players and below…but any information about assaults is confirmed to be the work of other Orange Players…"

"Seems like we have the same info…there's not much…I was expecting more…"

"So you expected more, and yet you have the same as I…I guess it's not bad for a male…"

With a smirk, I spoke back, not thinking about the consequences; after all, I was outmatched by strangers.

"Look bastard…"

"No, you look…here's how it's gonna work…any one of us finds anything, and I mean anything about our wanted killer, we report it to each other…I figure it's a fair deal…"

Gambling once more, this time I felt the terms were equal to both parties; yet the decision wasn't in my hands. Everything depended on the anger filled female in front of me. And despite my direct venture, it seemed he was actually considering.

"The names [Scythia]…alright, you have yourself a deal…but tell me, what happens if one of us finds him? I wouldn't be pleased if you had all the fun"

_Scythia? Like…where the ancient female warriors were from? Ha! Not bad…_

"If I do find him, and I will, I'll save you some of the excitement…"

"Ha! Just the answer I was expecting…Fine by me…however, I wish to see your skills…if I am to have an ally, I must test them…"

Rapidly deploying her window, the strong and fearful girl reached the duel request; and with the request popping up in front of me, I had no option but to accept.

"Ok…I would also like to see your weapon in action as well…I figure it's an Extra Skill…?"

The timer ticking as the sixty second countdown flew by, my chrome green sword materialized as I finished preparing.

"Quite the gamer you are…but lest see how you handle the leader of the [Amazonians]!"

The counter in its final seconds, my grip tightened. Three…two…one…we blasted off, locking into combat.


	13. Chapter 12: Lure

**Chapter 12**

**Lure.**

Probably just the thing HE wanted to do. A seemingly random event to lure us into a trap; but the question was if it really was a one and just exactly why.

"It's a trap. It has to be; what else could it be? It's the first time we hear about murder in the game, so why would they just pull it off right now? …simple, it's designed to lure us in"

"Yes, maybe, but I don't want to sit around and do nothing! I mean, how long have you been doing this!?"

"That doesn't matter now…all I'm saying is that they want to lure us out. It is possible that HE joined that murder guild in order to keep killing, because his numbers were decreasing. I mean, why announce your murders like some kind of inauguration? They could keep killing without anyone knowing, so that's why I feel it's a trap"

Yes, the supposed "first murders" in SAO had happened a few days ago by some organization wanting everyone to know of their existence: the self-proclaimed [Laughing Coffin]; yet it wasn't entirely true. Witnessed by me and many others, player killers went back almost to the beginning of this nightmare of a game. But the majority didn't know about them because of one simple reason: we kept quiet. Our loses had gone unrecorded, and thus, everyone believes that the New Year's Eves murders were the first.

"So what do you propose we do?"

"We wait…we've been doing it for some time now, it doesn't hurt to keep on with the strategy. In the meanwhile, we search like always. We need to confirm that HE is in fact in that guild"

"Bastard...! Alright! We wait and find out what we can…and just so you know, I gave the order, not you…"

My newly found ally ranted out her discomfort with the situation, and it was justified; but we couldn't take any risks. With and energetic hate for men, it was hard to get along with her, yet I had managed to earn at least some of her trust; after all, we were after the same thing. Scythia and her guild had helped me out plentiful in searching for Erebus, but not matter our efforts, we just couldn't seem to find him. With every passing day, it felt we were further ways from the truth; and despite our newly acquired information, it seemed we would have to keep doing the same whether we wanted to or not.

"Whatever you say…anyways, I'll continue to dig up more info, if I find anything, I'll let you know. Same goes for you right?"

"Of course! I've kept my part of the deal! …."

"Good…"

* * *

February 24, 2024

[I have news. This might be our chance to fulfill our purpose, so hurry and meet me at [Rosa] town's main plaza. Be prepared.]

Sending Scythia a message, I headed for the forty-seventh floors second biggest town. Readying myself for a possible battle, I hurried and equipped my usual disguise. And as soon as everything had materialized, I looked once more to my interface on my upper left hand side, reassuring myself that I was ready for anything.

**[Cuautzin-13000/13000-LV: 76]**

_Ok…everything's good…but still…thinking about it, that info was a bit too easy to get…_

The new info I had gathered came from where I least expect it. Yesterday, and for some reason, I had sent Silica a message; wanting to talk to someone, she came into mind. It had been long since I actually felt I wanted to have a conversation with someone else; yet it wasn't all just about a simple chat, no, I also needed tips on how to deal with familiars on various occasions and more importantly, to get any information she had about various topics, mainly on the new murder guild. However, I was shocked to find that her pet Pina had died the other night; and it wasn't all, she was also going to search for a revival item called the [Pneuma Flower].

It was an obvious move, yet as always, there was more to it. She would be accompanied by none other than the [Black Swordsman]; the Beater from the front lines himself. And that was just THE sign for trouble; and just the time that the pieces fitted together.

It had been ten days since a new murder guild also wanted to show off their killing motives; they had attacked a smaller guild called the [Silver Flags] and killed them all, but not their leader. It was then that he took off to find someone to avenge his friends and met the Black Swordsman, who offered his help. Scythia had followed that player all the way into the front lines as he begged for help, and reported the strange scene to me. It was now obvious that he wasn't there to help Silica, but to recklessly take down the murder guild by himself.

But that didn't bother me. In fact, it would make my task even easier, as it wasn't that information that concerned me, no; I had also heard a rumor that a mysterious new member had recently joined that murder guild, [Titan's Hand], and was characterized by being clad in black.

It was this info that had my full attention. If there was a possibility that HE would be there, I HAD to take it. But I just couldn't teleport straight into [Floria], the main town; so I had to take a detour and traverse the forty-seventh floor from Rosa to the [Hill of Memories], where they most certainly would make their ambush.

_Alright! Let's go…_

* * *

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"We need to observe, get some recon. You said that a mysterious young kid clad in black and equipped with a one handed sword took the job to capture Titan's Hand…So it has to be him, that bastard, the Black Swordsman…And if I know him correctly, he will attempt to grab them all when they ambush him…So we can't just barge in, we must first confirm that Erebus is truly in that guild"

"Fine…And if he's really is there, what then? Are we just gonna let some other player take off with our guy!?"

"Of course not! If someone is gonna take him out its us! Besides, HE can't just be punished directly, he has to suffer…"

Taking over me, the hatred accumulated for months came out from my mouth, sounding words full of thirst for vengeance.

"Ha! That's more like it! But if someone is taking the first hit, it's me! …hey, wait, what if that Black Swordsman gets in our way? I figure he wants to finish his job without loose ends, but I mean, he's just one guy…"

"…You're wrong! Don't underestimate the enemy, he might look like a regular low-leveled player, but he is indeed on the top three strongest players in the game…maybe higher"

"Wow looks like you're real friends…you seem to know much about him…so, did something happen between you and him?"

_Me…and him? Ha! You gotta be kidding!_

"Yeah, no! We would never get along! …we did fight once, side by side on the front lines, but he was just too reckless…you see, he works alone, so when fighting that day, I gave an order but he didn't follow and my men almost died because of that…and besides, to me, he's the type of person that you just don't like…"

"I see…So if it comes to it, I'll leave him to you…"

"Ha! That's the first smart thing I hear you say! …Alright, so we have a plan!"

Our conversation had been dragged out thru out the vast space of the forty-seventh floor; and with my signal, we had finally reached the [Forest of Giant Flowers]. But out true objective was the Hill of memories, as it was there where the Pneuma Flower was located, and where our besieger would most likely be. But aside from everything, the place was a beautiful sight; filled with millions of multi-colored and excessive amounts of flowers. However, we weren't here to sightsee, so my admiration for the scene had been suppressed.

"Halt!"

Raising her fist, Scythia stopped her force of five female warriors, feeling danger approaching.

"What is it!?"

"I think there are some players up ahead"

"Altair! Go!"

Sending Altair in to confirm, its wings spread out and with a single thrust, it was in the air. Quite the massive animal, it was easily bigger than Silica's pet dragon. And with the huge advantage of having extremely tuned eyesight, I would often send it in, as it wouldn't arouse suspicion and could easily alert me of any potential threat. Taking its time to stealthy fly past the few tree lines and scan the other potential blind spots, it soon responded.

Scree!

With a somewhat high pitched cry that alerted only me, it was confirmed that eight players where in wait, close to a stone bridge leading to the path of the Pneuma Flower.

"There are eight of them out there. Looks like they'll play their ambush by that small bridge, so I would say that this is a good spot to observe"

"Wait, how do you know how many there are?"

With a sudden question filled with curiosity, it was a rare sight to see Scythia actually take interest in something.

"Oh, right! I have what is called Familiar Communication, so Altair and I can sort of "speak" to each other. It basically has a distinct cry for different situations…"

"…Yeah, whatever you say…now how do we know HE's there?"

"We have to wait for them to take the bait. Once they attack the Black Swordsman, they would've revealed themselves, and that's where we come in"

"Can't we get closer!? They haven't spotted us yet…"

"Altair! Return!"

With small shout, I ordered Altair to return, as we had enough information; and with low sounding flaps, it descended slowly as its sharp claws grabbed the leather [Falconry Glove] I had to order to be player made. And with a swift but soft landing, it looked at me, as if asking for food. Petting my loyal companion, its soft yet rough golden feathers became more detailed as I focused on them; and taking out some [Dried Ox Cut], its new favorite food, I gave it its usual meal.

"Sorry, I had to retrieve him…now back on topic, how high is your [Hiding] skill?"

"It's probably higher than yours…"

"Yeah, probably due to the fact that I don't equip it…So I suppose your guild members also have it? Well, I suppose you can go to the next tree line, but I can't…"

"Fine by me…"

Taking off with her teammates, they carefully advanced towards the trunks of the few trees growing from the flower filled hill. All of them equipping similar outfits, it came to mind why I hadn't differentiated them or even asked for their names; they were after all in the guild that Scythia led.

_They all look the same, but they must have something different…_

Looking closer, something caught my eye; aside from their similar black clothing and equipment, their armor had a distinct gem in the middle of their chest plates. It was then that I realized that it was used to distinguish them. But it was still difficult, as they all had similar height and avatars, and with the added feature of them all carrying the same one-handed sword; it became impossible for me.

_Like an extremely well-trained military squad…but still, I wonder why they follow her…and why they never talk? …_

"Someone is coming…no, two players…"

Alerting me of the incoming persons, Scythia seemed too impatient; wanting to go out and confirm for herself. It was simply because she wasn't the calm and patient type.

"Ok…it seems…Yes, it's the Black Swordsman and Silica…"

Looking from afar, it wasn't too difficult to spot and distinguish faces; yet it would be once the Titan's Hand members reveal themselves.

_He better be there…_

Stopping more than midway of the bridge, the Black Swordsman spotted the ambush; and just like any other front line player, he was too confident. But not worrying about that, the murder guild finally revealed itself.

_No, no, no, no!…Shit! __He's not there! …_

"Damn it! He's not with them…!"

Hearing Scythia's anger filled discomfort; I approached in order to get a better look.

"It seems we were wrong…"

"Yeah not shit! …Now what do we do?"

Keeping myself calm, and hiding my anger from our sudden surprise, an idea came to mind.

"Hrmm…How about we witness hat kind of power the kid has…if you wish to leave, fine by me. I'll stay…"

"If you want us to leave, I guess we'll have to stay then…well fine, let's see what your little boyfriend had to offer…"

_Boyfriend!? …Ha! Right…So she does have a sense of humor…_

"…He's dead now!"

Bursting out, Scythia really thought that he was really dead, as all of the seven Titan's Hand's members now took the offensive, ready to kill. But from our distance, it was hard to tell just what kind of equipment or weaponry they had.

"Just watch…"

Being a witness to his strength, I knew what he was capable of. And sure enough, and after a hail storm of blows where thrown at him, he was still standing, without a single scratch on him.

"No way! That's…"

"I told you…his looks truly deceive…I once put a nickname on him, calling him Blackhawk, like the Sauk warrior from native US…but now…I think…[Black Death] would fit him better…"

"So…so are the front line players all like that? …Are you like that?"

"Well, more or so…but like I said, he IS one of the top three…"

And within seconds, the Black Swordsman single-handedly "arrested" the full Titan's Hand guild.

_Wait! Is that a woman! …Oh! I see…it must be Rosalia…the female that led a guild, the one Silica told me about…_

"So what happens to them? …"

"He's probably gonna take them to the prison in the Black Iron Castle…look, there it is…I think it's a corridor crystal…yes, you see…straight to jail…"

Speechless by the immense power of the small player clad in black, the only thing we could do was watch as the murder guild took off to their confinement.

_It should be more than simply taking them to jail…They must suffer…suffer the same pain of their victims…_

"S-so what now?"

"…Well…we keep on searching…searching until we can lure that bastard Erebus and take him out…take him out for good…"


	14. Chapter 13: Knowledge

**Chapter 13**

**Knowledge.**

[I have information that might just solve your problem. If you need it right away, I'll be [Pani]. It's too delicate to be discussed by message]

_Agil? …now that's a surprise…and what might he have to say? …_

With a rather urgent message sent by Agil, I knew I had to go meet with him on no other place than the very front, the current floor where all the clearing members were stationed: the fifty-sixth floor.

_Any information is good right now, so I must…_

"But like always, there's a problem…you're quite the attention-bringer, Altair"

Turning to look at my bird-of-prey companion, and for an instant, I declined the offer, as doubt began to cross my mind of whether I should even appear once more on the front lines. However, it dispersed, because as long as we were in a Safe Zone, nothing could happen.

_Nothing could happen…yes, and as long as I'm still here, nothing will…they, they must hate me right now…Layla…you must hate me even more…but I had to, and…I know you guys are safe, yet I can't stop these worries and doubts…but…maybe one day, it will all pay off…_

"And there's only one thing stopping me..."

* * *

March 6, 2024

Pani, a somewhat large village with mountainous topography, it was surrounded by an immense wall that protected it from the already well-known and undefeated Field boss: The [Geocrawler].

News ran about rapidly as soon as the clearing group's momentum came to a halt because of this large monster. Said to be the strongest and largest boss to date, it was no wonder the front line combatants were having an arduous task bringing it down; and if my experience had taught me something, it was that the real Floor bosses were even more powerful than the Field or Dungeon ones.

But despite my thoughts on the matter, it was useless; as had been ages since I fought on the front. I had deserted, in exchange for pursuing a ghost that still haunted me until this day.

_Damn…where is he? …_

Revising once more the main plaza full of congregated players in search of Agil, it became obvious that I wasn't analyzing, but being analyzed.

Heavy armor and high-level artifacts were equipped on those players' avatars; shining brightly, their weaponry was a sign of arduous leveling and large sums of Col spent on them, proving their status as the game's elite force. And with more than thirty pairs of eyes on me, it began to feel uncomfortable; probably due to the fact that tamers were extremely rare in these parts, but possibly mainly due to my covert appearance.

_Ok, if he doesn't get here in five minutes, I'm bailing…I can't afford to have all these stares on me…it might trigger…_

"Hey, who are you!? …I've never seen a tamer on the front before…"

_Shit! …Wait, what!?_

The arrogant voice coming from behind was that not of a male player, but a female. Soft yet commanding, it felt familiar; and soon realizing who the only female on the front was, I quickly turned.

"Well that might be because I don't fight on the front anymore…I'm Christopher, and it's a pleasure…Ms.?"

"Sub-leader of the [Knights of the Blood]…that's all you need to know…now, what is your purpose here? Do you even have the sufficient level to be here?"

_Ha! Man, this girl's got guts! …_

[Asuna], the strongest female player in the whole of Aincrad, was said to be beautiful yet deadly. Her long chestnut, almost orange-brownish hair and hazel, almost pinkish-brown eyes indeed confirmed her status as one of the most beautiful female players in the game; according to a poll realized by male players. And with her dark-red and white uniform, symbolizing her status in her guild, she had a menacing look, worthy of her place in the competitive world that the front was.

"Excuse for sounding rude, but if you really want to know…well, my level is probably the same or higher than yours…"

Surprised by my response, the Flash, as she was called, and her escort of two bodyguards pondered and examined me for a second before my response clearly infuriated the eldest of the two guards. The long black haired man lunged out his discomfort, ready to strike at me.

"How dare you insult the Vice-commander!? Do you even know…"

"Leave him, [Kuradeel]! …if he truly is what he says…then…it must be true…I've met someone just like him…"

Stopping her subordinate, the sub-leaders words resonated in me, as I had become intrigued by them, especially the last bit.

"But Asu...Vice-commander! This scum…"

"Whoa! Hold on there…I don't mean to intrude, but if this guy is giving you trouble, you don't have to worry because he's with me…"

The deep oversized voice came just in time to prevent a conflict; a large shadow cast down, I knew immediately who it was. His menacing face looking down on the player, his sheer size made them think twice about their next move.

_Well, it's about time…you're late…_

"Agil, hey…you, know him?"

"Yes, of course…we were going to chat before the meeting, so if you excuse us..."

"Well…in that case, I'll see you in the meeting"

With no choice but to follow her as she walked away, the two guards took off, eliminating the possibility of further confrontation.

"Just what the hell was that? Do you know who that was? …"

"Yeah, nice to see you too…and yes, I knew perfectly. It's just that, her attitude…"

"Well, let's forget about this and focus on why I called you here…but before that, we should go somewhere less crowded"

With an urge to tell me the information, and with my curiosity beating to know it, I quickly spotted a lonesome restaurant.

"Look…that restaurant seems like a good place, how about it, my treat"

"Fine by me…"

Walking towards the wooden building, the streets began to fill up with more players; all of them part of the clearing party. The Teleport Gate beginning to spit out more players, it was a sign that the meeting they were holding was soon to start.

But nonetheless, the restaurant had little customers. Similar in style to the rest of the commerce establishments, there was no particular thing about it. And within minutes, our meal was already served by an NPC waitress.

Opening my window, my visor came off, but still retaining the hood of the dark-gray cloak I wore in order to eat properly. Also storing the Falconry Glove, Altair set itself on the table. And with nothing else to worry about, I began to eat, but not before giving Altair its deserved meal.

"Ok, so what's the news? …"

"Well, you asked for my help in order to find this guy you're looking for…So, it turns out that with my incredible communication skill, two players "accidently" revealed some information regarding murder guilds"

"And with your "awesome powers", what did they say?"

"This one guy had witnessed a murder done by none other than members of the Laughing Coffin. He was able to escape and return safely into the Inner Area; he claimed that it had dozens of killers in it ranks. I didn't believe him, but another customer told me that rumor has it that the same murder guild is recruiting more and more mercenaries, and this comes with another fact: recently, it is known that they have killed dozens of players…"

"And how does this involve the guy I'm looking for?"

"Man! Don't you get it? They're creating like some kind of small army of killers! If anything, he's sure to have enlisted…I mean, they're the only murder guild left, the others have either dissolved or been captured"

"Yes…like Titan's Hand, they were brought to prison; and the [Slayers]…well, I was just able to get their leader, the rest escaped…but they disintegrated…"

"You're the one who got him! …How come you never told me man!? …"

"Sorry…I was too busy…plus, I couldn't just barge into town like that…"

"Right…So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have no choice but to track them down…"

"Are you crazy!? The Laughing Coffin is untouchable…remember that they killed the messenger that we sent…how do you expect to get close to them when not even the clearing group can!?"

"Chill man! Look, I'm gonna try, if I can't I'll leave it alone…but I must ask for you to keep this to yourself…please"

"So you're determined…Alright…but if anything goes wrong…"

"Yes…I know…plus, I've got Altair to look after me, so don't worry..."

Trying to persuade him about my future success, it seemed there was an even more pressing matter at the time.

"Damn! Its time…the meeting is in a few minutes…why don't you join us?"

"Me? Come on, you know I can't…"

"What? You scared? …I think you can show them something new…"

_A meeting for clearers, huh? …full of top-notch players…well…_

"…Ok, I guess I can spare some time…"

* * *

"Lure it to the village! That's how we get the boss!"

With commanding tone, the vice-commander of the Knights of the Blood took the initiative to formulate a strategy for defeating the Field boss. Everyone gasped in concern, doubting the success of it; but not me, thinking about it, it was a viable idea, but apparently, there was one who didn't think that way: the Black Swordsman.

"Wait! You can't be serious! If we do, the boss will go after the villagers!"

"Yes that's the idea. And while the boss is busy killing NPCs, we can attack it and kill it"

_Yeah, sounds good to me…_

"But they're not just items or objects, NPCs are different than rocks and trees…look they're…"

With an energetic disapproval, he tried to refute the plan, arguing that the NPCs count as human as well.

"You think they're alive? Really? In this game, they're objects, and unlike us, if they're killed, they can always re-spawn"

"Sorry but I'm not cool with that plan"

_What the hell!? Here I was, thinking that of everyone here, he was the rational one…but this is plain stupid…_

"I'm running this operation, ok, in case you forgot, I'm still second in command of the Knights of the Blood…You'll obey my orders, like it or not! …"

With anger filled eyes, she responded, giving out the fact that she was the lead. But as stubborn as ever, he disagreed. The small space tightening with tension, it seemed everyone had taken a side and none of them wanted to go against the Black Swordsman; but unlike them, I wasn't afraid to share my thoughts, even if I wasn't part of the clearing party.

"It's a good plan…whoever thinks that NPCs are real humans, then they gravely mistaken. If no one gets hurt if you use that plan, then it's perfect. As long as you defeat the monster without player casualties, then all actions are justified. Like they say, in war, anything goes…"

With his dark black eyes, his stare looked straight at me with defiance; but I didn't back down, I couldn't. And with the atmosphere getting heavier by the minute, a hand reached out and took me from the shoulder; Agil had the same face everyone else had. Surprised yet still doubtful, it seemed they still couldn't decide.

"Yo man! What did you just do?"

With a low voice, Agil tried his best not to shout; but the fuzz still going on, there was no need.

"I just gave out my opinion…you said I could teach them something new…plus, I don't see how that's wrong…besides, it looks like they ignored it…so I guess I'm not needed here anyways…"

"You're leaving? Now?"

"Yes…I have more pressing matters, plus, I'm just gaining more attention here…I'll see you some other time…"

Difficulty passing thru the rest of the players gathered in the small space, I was able to get out, but not before hearing his response.

"Alright…same goes for you…"

* * *

May 1, 2024

Almost two months have passed since I acquired the possible whereabouts of the wanted player I was looking for, but ever since that day, it had been impossible to work out a plan to get close to the Laughing Coffin murder guild. But with an unexpected finding done by none other than the Black Swordsman and the vice-commander of the Knights of the Blood, new light was shone.

"Did you hear about it as well?"

Asking with great curiosity, Scythia questioned the latest rumor that spread thru out Aincrad; a player murder inside an Inner Area that had taken place a week ago.

"Actually, I was there…"

"You!? What the hell were you doing there!? And what happened? What did you see?"

Anxiously wanting to know my testimony, it seemed the doubts about the case still hadn't calmed, especially with the mid-level players.

"Calm down…look, when I got to the scene, many players were already gathered in front of the Cathedral, and there was a player hanging from one of the towers. Fully clad in armor, he had what looked like a sword impaled on his chest, unable to take it out. Then out of nowhere, he burst into polygons…"

"Ok…but what really happened? We now know that he didn't die, he teleported out…making it look like he died…"

"Exactly… I knew right away that the system could not be cheated, so there was no way of killing someone within the Inner Area, yet I didn't know how it happened"

"And still now, no one knows why…all we know, well what they told us, is that he used a teleport crystal to simulate a death"

…_Yes…and I know just how to use it to our advantage…_

"Leaving that aside, what information did you gather?"

Wanting to change the subject, our focus went from a mysterious case to our own unsolvable one.

"Still nothing…the girls couldn't get any either…we're in the dark as usual…"

"Well it's not entirely true…Scythia…there's something I need to request from you…it's something I've had in mind ever since we learned about this "murder case within the Inner Area"…but I will need your help to make it happen…"

"Wait…you, have a plan?"

"Yes, a risky one, but if works, it could put an end to our search…but in order to do it, it will take much sacrifice…are you willing?"

"What more sacrifice do you want? We've given it our all…now just tell me! …"

"Ok…it's like this…"


End file.
